New friends, New boys, New love
by Erigger
Summary: I feel as if Yoh is never gonna ask me out. Anna only thinks of Yoh, Yoh, Yoh and...Yoh. And the annual senior high prom is coming. Maybe...perhaps, a girl needs someone elsebut who? That's for you to find out. AnnaXYoh or maybe AnnaX? You'll see.
1. Did you just say prom ?

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

This is not yet finished because of mental block----I mean, writer's block---but because I want to show you all my story so badly, I had to submit it, even if it's unfinished. But I sooo promise and swear and pledge I'll finish, it!

If you think this story is kind of stupid, you could review and do so because I didn't think of writing this anyway. One Saturday morning, I woke up with the idea of the story in my head. I was reading some Shaman King fanfictions the night before and it sort of formed in my imagination.

Oh and the new guy I was talking about, I created him. I drew him. I draw a lot, you know.

Just read this fic. If it's dumb, then tell me. If it's great, tell me as well.

**New friends, New boys, New love**

" Yoh, wake up! "

Hao, Yoh Asakura's elder brother is always having problems trying to wake up his ototo. Especially in school. Especially if Yoh fell asleep on his pen and exam paper.

" Yoh, for the umpteenth time, WAKE UP! " Hao finally shouted.

" Wha-what----what's going on! " Yoh stammered, ink all over his sheepish face.

Hao looked back at him, happy. Yoh and the others have grown well since the ending of the shaman tournament 3 years ago. Now, proud but lazy 16-year-olds listen to class, totally bored.

Yoh is a well-built teenager now. Still lazy, he lets his hair grow longer which makes him and Hao look more and more alike. His body structure also changed. His shoulders and chest were getting broader. He became much taller now. But his same lay-back attitude never changed.

Hao was still the same, but his long hair became longer than ever because he says he would never cut his " precious hair ". The same body changes also happened to him just like Yoh's.

Horo Horo's hair never changed except it sort of became a bit dark. A darker blue you might say. He still has the same ainu clothes of course and also had the body changes Yoh and Hao had. Every kid goes through that.

Ren was the same, his spiky hair got a bit shorter. He is still wears the same clothing, same everything. Nothing has really changed in him, except the body changes he must go through.

Lastly, Anna looks the same but she looks much more mature than last time. Her body structure also changed. You know, what those are so no need to explain.

Most importantly, they had become more powerful ever.

The Shaman King gang had definitely changed a lot.

Yoh grinned lazily and smiled. " Oh hi Hao. Good morning. "

" Yoh, it's the afternoon and we're in school. Fujisama sensei threatened you a whole day in detention if you didn't wake up once he returned. "

As usual, Yoh didn't care much 'cause he only wanted to catch on some shut-eye, in other words, snoozing.

" Oh, I understand. Well, I'll just go back to sle--- " Yoh started but was interrupted by Hao.

" No, bro. You have to stay awake or I may have to burn you a bit to force you. "

" Eh---uhm….OK. "

Yoh had a hard time trying to stay awake when their sensei finally returned.

" Good afternoon class. Oh, I see Mr. Asakura here is now awake. You saved yourself a lot of trouble. Oh and after class, try to clean up your face OK? " Mr. Fujisama said sternly. " Well then, our principal told me that the senior prom is coming up and he insists that everyone must go _this time_. In the last proms, the boys refused to come so it was canceled. But now it won't be. All males must come or else I may have to fail everyone here. Your grades are at stake. OK, goodbye class. "

After Mr. Fujisama left, every girl in class murmured and laughed in excitement except Anna, Yoh's fiancee. Yoh just finished washing his face and sat down sleepily on his chair.

" Oh, how lovely! A prom! "

" I wonder who'll ask me? I hope it's him, blah, blah, blah! "

" Suit yourself, girls! He is asking me! "

Meanwhile, in the minds of Yoh and Anna, it's different. A whole lot different.

**In Yoh's mind:**

Aw man, the prom…again?

I hate that! I'd rather sleep and catch up on some snoozing!

Maybe, I should go just one last time. Anyway, we're about to graduate this year. Perhaps I should give sensei a chance.

But who am I gonna ask?

**In Anna's mind:**

Those fan girls of Yoh's…..they are so noisy!

But Yoh won't ask any of them, I'm positive. If he doesn't ask me to the prom, then he's finished.

But what if he doesn't?

Oh, stop imagining things, Anna Kyoyama! Yoh will ask you!

If not, who will? Nobody ever talks to you or ever tries to be nice or understand you!

Only Yoh does!

So it's up to Yoh. Who will he ask? But some things Anna thinks are wrong.

There are two boys who are thoroughly nice to her. Yoh and another unknown boy who doesn't have much friends since he's new. His name is Takeshi. Takeshi Himura.

Sometimes they call him " The Heir of Lord Nerdy " or " The King/Prince of Nerds ".

But usually they call him " The Very Secret Boy " because nobody takes to much notice of the feeble, shy young teenager except when they laugh at him and because Takeshi usually keeps himself out of sight of the other kids in worry of being laughed at.

But Anna doesn't care about the boy. Only Yoh. Only Yoh and Yoh and Yoh, etc, etc.

Outside….

" Hey, Yoh dude! " Horo Horo yelled.

Yoh looked back, scratching his hair. " Oh hi, Horo Horo. "

Then Horo Horo launched an unexpected conversation.

" So, Yoh….who are you taking to the senior prom? "

" Ahh…why'd you ask? "

" C'mon, who? "

" Nobody yet. I'm not even sure I'll go. "

" Let me guess….Anna? "

" Erhm…. "

Yoh looked around if Anna was present. She wasn't.

" Er…no. "

" Why? She's your fiancee right? "

" I'm scared of her Horo Horo! W-what if s-s-she tries to slap me again? I'm not too attracted to her anyway. I don't think I'm gonna ask her. "

" Fine choice you made pal. You won't stand a minute with her. In a matter of time alone with her, we'll see a large hole somewhere with you being sent to orbit. "

Yoh laughed. Then, it was his turn to ask.

" Sooo…..who are you going to ask? "

" Ehm….I--uh…. "

" Who? "

" Ah….can you keep a secret Yoh? "

" Yeah. "

" It's err…..the new girl, the one with the same markings on her dress like mine? The ainu girl? "

" Oh, it's the ainu, Miyuki. So, has she said yes? "

" Not yet. I haven't got the guts to ask her just yet. "

" Ok, I get it. "

" Tell me if you already have a date, ok man? "

" Sure thing. Bye. "

Yoh then met Manta who was excused from the prom to win the school an international Science Competition in Canada. They both went home.

Let's see what's happening in Yoh's place…..

" I hope Ren'll ask me to the prom! " Pirika said excitedly.

Tamao smiled shyly. A girl with silvery hair appeared and grinned.

" Hi, girls! "

" Hi, Jeanne! " Pirika greeted back.

Tamao asked Jeanne. " D-did anyone ask you yet? "

" Yes, it's Lyserg. He only asked today. " Jeanne laughed.

" Wow! How romantic! " Pirika murmured.

Jeanne stood proudly. Tamao smiled a bit.

" Hey, girl Tamao. Don't be so down on yourself. How about asking Hao or Yoh? They're the most popular guys in school! Or any lad out there! " Jeanne offered.

Pirika cut in, sadly. " Oh, sorry Tamao but, Hao was already asked by Mari. "

" Oh yeah, I remember. But Tamao has the eyes for Yoh only. " Jeanne said.

Then, Anna was in her room rather than watching her soaps. She was thinking if Yoh would ask her to go the prom. Yoh met Ren. Tao Ren.

" Yo, Ren! " Yoh grinned happily.

Ren smirked. " Yoh. So who is it? "

" Who what who? " Yoh asked stupidly.

" Who are you going to ask to the prom? "

" Wow, everybody's on the kick now. This whole prom business has got them busy. " Yoh laughed.

Ren got impatient. " Well? "

" No one yet. "

Ren appeared surprised. " What, you're not gonna ask Anna out? "

" Erm….no. " Yoh replied. " Why is everyone expecting me to take her out? I wouldn't! " Yoh thought.

" That's great, Asakura! "

" How 'bout you? Who are you going to ask? "

" Er….mind your own business. "

" C'mon pleaaaasse! I won't rest until you tell me! "

" No way. "

"Please! Please! Please! " Yoh pleaded.

Ren grumbled. " I'm going home. "

But Yoh continued bugging him and Ren finally had it.  
" SHEESH YOH! ALRIGHT, IT'S PIRIKA! HAPPY! " Ren blurted out angrily. But in a split second, he suddenly clamped his hands onto his mouth, saying that he shouldn't have said that.

" Whoa….yeah. " Yoh mocked. " Thanks Ren. " He went home laughing to himself.

Ren grumbled even more, saying what a nosy stupid lazy no good brainless shaman boy Yoh is and went home.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. The mystery is….who is Yoh asking to the prom? Ne, we'll just read the next chapter. But it's not there. Just read everything to get the story. Review please!


	2. The Sudden Outbreak of Anger

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

Another day in school ended. This time his brother Hao was the one accompanied him home since Manta was packing his things. ( I hated Hao but I have to write what my mind picked! )

Hao smiled mockingly at Yoh and asked, " Who are you taking to the prom yet bro? "

" Nobody yet. I can't believe every guy is asking me who to take. You will take Mari eh? " Yoh laughed again.

" Yoh, why don't you ask Anna? Ren and Horo Horo told me you don't want to ask her. " Hao offered.

Yoh was astonished. Not him too? " Well, she'll just give me the Slap of Doom and she's not the loving girl type. "

" You know Yoh, if you try to understand her more, you'll know she cares. Didn't you even notice her strange behavior these days? "

" No. That's just her normal attitude. " Yoh said a bit coldly, even though he knows Anna IS acting a bit strange. He was getting annoyed of the guys asking him to take Anna out.

" Little brother, it's not her same attitude. Anyway, she's your fiancee. She might be expecting you to take her out. "

That's when Yoh lost it. His cool and control. " Hao, if you and the guys are gonna ask me that same question to ask Anna out, then don't talk to ME! I choose WHO I want to ask and it's definitely NOT Anna! If you continue to bug me, WE ARE THROUGH! "

Yoh turned his back on his brother. Hao was terribly surprised. Yoh never got angry like this. " But, Yoh---? " he started.

" SHUT UP HAO! " Yoh yelled furiously back.

Hao thought sadly, " Perhaps it's best to tell the guys not to ask Yoh to take Anna out. But we better not tell the girl. She'll be miserable. "

Hao told the guys not to talk to Yoh until the prom ended. So nobody'll know who Yoh was going to ask. Not until the senior prom.

It took 3 days until Yoh cooled down and became the same Yoh he was, except he didn't want to talk to Hao, Horo Horo and Ren.

Well, the good people are the ones with bad tempers, that's what they say. 4 more chapters people.

Review please.


	3. I think a bulb just lit inside my head

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

It was two days before the prom. Horo Horo finally got to ask Miyuki the Ainu girl out and Ren also succeeded in asking Pirika to the prom. One day, Pirika met Yoh.

" Hi Yoh. " Pirika greeted.

" Hiya, Pirika. " Yoh greeted back.

Pirika asked Yoh. " Do you know anything about Anna's strange behavior. "

Yoh was thunderstruck. Pirika too? He got a bit angry. " No. Why? "

" Nothing. It was just uncanny. "

Yoh prayed that Pirika will not ask him to take Anna out. To his luck, she didn't. He cooled down.

" Has Ren asked you yet? " Yoh asked to break the silence.

" Yeah, and it was great! He was so shy about it but he got it right! "

" Good for you. "

Pirika said, " Ya know, poor Tamao doesn't have a date yet. "

Then something inside Yoh's head snapped. " Oh, uhm…Pirika I gotta go. Late for something. "

" Why? Did I say something? " Pirika asked, confused.

But Yoh did not seem to hear her. He speeding off in another direction like a bullet.

Anna was in Yoh's room. She was a bit miserable.

" Yoh is not asking me yet. What if he still doesn't? " Anna said to herself.

She was now the sad type. Nobody has asked her yet.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short. Nothing to write here anyway. Yoh already knew the decision for this chappie but he'll say who he chose in the next chapter.

Reviews again.


	4. The Very Secret Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

It was now only one day before the prom night. Tamao was feeling a bit happier and Yoh was too. Everyone was. Except Anna.

" Tamao, why are you so happy today? " Pirika asked.

" It's a beautiful day right? " she replied.

Pirika frowned. " Not that, I meant… "

" The weather's fair too. " Tamao continued.

Pirika gave up. " Ah, never mind. "

After school, when everyone's asleep except Yoh and Anna…..

Anna thought, " I've had enough of this! I will remind Yoh about the prom so that he'll ask me! "

She marched out and came face-to-face with Yoh.

" Oh hi Anna. Brushing your teeth? " Yoh asked gleefully.

Anna stammered. " N-no. Er…Yoh, I---? "

" What? "

" The senior prom is coming up. "

" Oh yeah, I know. I asked Tamao out to give her a chance. "

This struck Anna very hard. She listened to Yoh more, heartbroken.

" I'm really excited tomorrow night. So, who's taking you? " asked Yoh curiously.

Anna shivered. " I---err….NOBODY! "

She marched to her room, very miserable leaving Yoh open-mouthed.

" Did I Just say something? " Yoh asked himself astonished. ( Yoh's a bit stupid, isn't he? )

Anna cried herself to sleep, without studying nor preparing for tomorrow's examination.

Remember the boy I told you about? Takeshi? Yeah, he knew Yoh didn't ask Anna out so he sat up straight his bed. He can sense others' auras, sad or not.

" Anna…..her aura is so--so miserable. Yoh did not ask her out. He asked somebody else. But who? That means I have a chance to ask Anna out tomorrow morning. To be friends with her group. I don't even have much friends. They think I'm a nerd. Just like Gohan. ( Dragon Ball Z fans! ) " Takeshi said sadly.

Takeshi doesn't have many friends. Manta is the only person who would often talk to him since they are the two most outstanding and smartest students in the academy.

He knew Yoh's group were not normal people. They were shamans. Takeshi knew that since he transferred to the school.

That's because Takeshi wasn't an ordinary person himself. He was a saiya-jin or saiyan trained by greatest saiyan ever besides Broly, Son Goku. ( That's from Dragon Ball Z )

He was also a duel monsters duelist who was once friends with Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games and Pharaoh, Yami Yugi. ( Of course Yugioh fans know Yugi! ) Takeshi is a high-ranking duelist and once beaten Pharaoh Yami Yugi in a fair and friendly duel.

Lastly, he is a powerful shaman. His power could even rival Hao's power. Or Yoh's. His guardian ghost who is none other than Son Goku, the great saiya-jin I told you about before. But he rarely uses Goku. Only in certain times.

There were times when Takeshi loses his cool and his secret powers appear. He must keep his strength unrecognizable or Yoh's gang will catch him. Besides, he was the strongest being there and if any of Yoh's friends try to challenge him to a fight, they might become seriously hurt.

Sometimes, when bullies bully Takeshi, when some people tend to be unfair or cruel or if someone is hurting anyone, his hair becomes upright, spikier and golden. That's because he's a saiyan. There were rumors that Takeshi's hair becomes golden whenever he's in angst, he's desperate, angry, miserable or upset. But that was never proven.

Sometimes, Yoh's friends think strangely about Takeshi. One time, Takeshi said " Hi! " to Tokageroh without thinking and would get into trouble sometimes.

Some students would sometimes see Takeshi's duel monsters cards move and jump out of the cards. Again, that is still not proven.

Takeshi then made up his mind to ask Yoh the next day, just before the prom tomorrow night.

Both Anna and Takeshi did not get a comfortable night.

That's it for this chap. Hope this one's better if the last one's terrible. Wonder what'll be Yoh's reaction when Takeshi will ask him who he took? Didn't Yoh not want to be asked about his date? We'll find out in the next part. I'm not good in these parts….


	5. Secret Powers Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

Immediately the next day, before their last teacher came, Takeshi quickly scurried to Yoh's desk and gathered up all his courage to ask him who he took to the prom.

" Uhm, Yoh? Can I ask you something? " asked Takeshi nervously.

Yoh looked up, said nothing then smiled broadly. " Yeah. Sure. "

Takeshi's nervous face gleamed in delight. " Ehm….Yoh, just asking, who're you taking to the prom? "

Yoh stiffened. This was not the question he was expecting from Takeshi. Hao, Horo Horo, Ren and Anna looked up but said nothing. Yoh bowed low his head and a cold voice came from his mouth.

Yoh grumbled, " Didn't I just mention something about those kind of things days ago? " he said quietly.

" Well, I-I kinda knew that but…. " Takeshi replied, feeling a little uneasy. " It's just a question, right? "

" But if you knew about what I said days ago, you shouldn't have asked me that question, right? " Yoh frowned, irritated.

Takeshi gulped. " Erhm….but, I'm just asking….that won't harm you, eh? " he said.

That's when Takeshi hit it. Yoh jumped up, outraged. Every student stared at Yoh and Takeshi. " What do you mean " won't harm you " ! It harmed me right HERE! " He pointed straight at his heart. " You made me angry, that's what I meant about harming! I've always told you guys to get out of my life! "

Takeshi was shocked and frightened, but he said to himself " _Be brave, Takeshi ol' boy! Don't let fear_ _get the best of you as always!_ " .

The unknown saiya-jin frowned confidently and said, " Yoh, I'm just asking. You gotta understand. "

Then Yoh suddenly had it. " If you are not gonna stop blabbing, I just have to SHUT YOU UP! "

Takeshi sensed a terrible feeling. Yoh was going to fight him. Their classmates looked at them in horror.

" No Yoh. Don't. Do. It. " Takeshi warned.

" Shut up! Amidamaru! " Yoh yelled angrily.

Amidamaru, hearing his master's cry, yelled back " Yes, Yoh-dono! " and cooperated with what his lord wanted to do.

" Amidamaru! Hyoi Gattai, into the Harusame! " Yoh shouted, determined.

Horo Horo gasped. " What----Yoh has the Harusame with him! "

" That kid's finished. Yoh's a strong shaman now. " Hao nodded seriously.

Anna meanwhile, looked thunderstruck. Surely Yoh wasn't thinking of slicing Takeshi in half? That was going too far. Then just as Yoh was about to hit Takeshi----a thought appeared in the saiyan's mind. " _I'm really sorry if I have to use my strength against you Yoh, but you leave me no choice._ "

Yoh rang out, " Shinkuu---- "

Takeshi said to Yoh, " If you still want to hit me, then I have no choice but to defend myself! "

Hao, Horo Horo, Anna and Ren were surprised. The same thought crossed them. _Defend?_

" ---Buttagiri! " Yoh yelled.

Takeshi quickly swiped the spiritual slash out of sight and no one had barely seen him block it. It was just too fast. Even the shamans can't see it. Shades of gold appeared on his spiky hair and his hair slowly became upright.

Yoh and Amidamaru were astonished. " How--How did that happen? "

" I can't believe it! Yoh's attack barely touched him! " Horo Horo murmured.

Ren was surprised too. " And the attack vanished in mid-air! Th-this is----I…don't---impossible! "

Anna was shocked as well. Something gurgled from her throat but no words came out.

" Me either but….did you see shades of yellow appear on Takeshi's hair? " Hao frowned.

Yoh got more annoyed and shouted furiously, " I don't care what you did! "

" I have no intention to hurt you, Yoh. " Takeshi said calmly.

" Shut your mouth, Takeshi! "

" Just stop. There's nothing to be angry about. "

" Grrr…..Amidamaru, full furyoku! "

" It's only a harmless question. "

" That's what you think! "

" Yes, that's what I think. And you are making your spirit do the wrong thing. "

" NO! I do what I want! "

" Wrong answer, Yoh. You're letting your anger control you. Let it go. "

Takeshi smiled warmly as he easily dodged Yoh's attacks.

" I said, SHUT UP! "

Yoh backed, getting ready for his final hit.

" Alright, very well. Do as you please. " Takeshi replied, still smiling.

Yoh growled. " Grand Halo Blade! "

An over large blade almost hit Takeshi but in the last moment, it seemed as if a large force field blocked Takeshi and Yoh's attack and himself as well were hit backwards. Takeshi's hair became fully golden, spiky and upright. A scene that only the shamans ( no itakos ) could see.

" Next time, don't let anger get the best of you. I did not mean to hurt you if I did. " Takeshi grinned.

Now Yoh was scared. He attempted to stand up and run. But Takeshi sensed it in his frightened aura.

Takeshi waved his hand. " Don't be scared Yoh. I'm not going to harm you. "

Then Takeshi laughed. " Oh I see. I now know who you picked. "

" Y-you do? " Yoh stammered.

" Yeah. Tamao right? "

" Y-yes. How did you know? "

" Let's say I sensed it in your fear. Well, thanks. It took rather a long time to make you say it but why didn't you ask Anna? "

Yoh again stiffened. But this time, he had no intention to fight. " I-I was scared. "

" Oh. See? Just a simple answer. No need to be frightened. " Takeshi smiled. " Well, Sanpei sensei is almost here. We have to stop now. Oh and by the way, I'm a saiyan. "

Then everything blacked out then the classroom scene returned. Everyone were already on their seats and Yoh was still on the floor but the Harusame was already in his backpack when the teacher entered.

Mr. Sanpei chuckled.

" Doing some naps, eh, Mr. Asakura? C'mon get up, rise and shine. Go back to your seat. " Mr. Sanpei

smirked.

Yoh snapped out of his confusion. " Oh, uhm….y-yes sir, Sanpei sensei.

As the lesson progressed, Yoh threw awkward glances at Takeshi who was as witty as always. When the class ended, Yoh was too afraid to talk to Takeshi and went home early with his friends. They talked about Takeshi's strange power.

Ren was a bit grumpy, seeing that someone else has surpassed his power. " I can't believe that golden-haired oaf has that kind of strength. His aura was too---- "

" Yes, strong. " Hao continued still shocked.

Ren turned around, annoyed. " Don't---interrupt---me----Hao----Asakura. "

Hao didn't care much. " So, he was powerful wasn't he? "

" No---I mean, yes, no….ALL RIGHT! I admit he's powerful! " Ren shouted.

Horo Horo smirked.

" Stop smirking you! " yelled a very frustrated Ren.

" Yeah, yeah. Looks like you got a bit jealous of Takeshi's power. " the feisty blue-haired ainu chuckled. Then it seems he had gotten an extra thought. " Mayyyyyy---be 'cause he topped your strength just like Yoh dude. " he added mischievously.

" Am not! "

" Yes you are! "

" No! "

" Yes! "

" Stop fighting. "

They looked back surprised. Yoh suddenly spoke. After that, there was an eerie silence. Hao, feeling a little awkward, broke the silence. " Uhm…..so, what kind of man is that Takeshi? A saiya---whatever? "

Yoh flinched a bit, remembering his fight with Takeshi. Then he sighed heavily. " He's a saiyan. "

We---ell, at least there's some action going on. If Takeshi is that powerful then it's just normal that Goku was the one who trained him. I have nothing to say this time. If my friends from school, **Christine** and **Dana**, if both of you are reading, I hope you don't find this boring or terrible. This is only my second fanfic and most importantly, my only romance fic. And, I'm going to make you a special cameo appearance here, in my fanfic. Watch out for it.

This was just a weird dream I wrote so don't say it's awkward. I wrote this chapter during 12 PM in the evening. Yawn!


	6. I will save you, Anna!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

After, Yoh and the others left, leaving Anna alone and depressed, Takeshi stared at his watch and gritted his teeth nervously. " Shoot! Anna's leaving early today….I have to hurry. "

Takeshi ran about, looking for a certain itako and saw her standing by the doorway, arranging her things, getting ready to leave. Takeshi, who was feeling really desperate and nervous, yelled, " Anna! Wait! "

Anna looked back and saw Takeshi speeding to her like a shooting bullet. She frowned a bit. " What? I'm leaving so don't make me wait long, Mister Weirdo. "

Takeshi looked a little hurt but replied, " Don't call me that. "

Anna was annoyed. She frowned still, irritated. " I can call you how I want. Now what is it you want, Takeshi? Homework? Teachers? What? "

Takeshi twirled his fingers, his heart beating fast but he had to keep his bladder under control.

" Erhm… "

" Hurry up. "

" I--uh… "

" Say it now, Takeshi! "

" C--could y-y-you uhm…. "

" SPIT IT OUT, TAKESHI! " Anna yelled, extremely exasperated.

Takeshi blurted out the right words out without thinking. " Could you go to the prom with me? "

Anna was completely astonished. She thought nobody cares about her. She was quiet for a while.

" Err… " Takeshi murmured anxiously.

Then Anna, sensing that the lad was awaiting an answer, said simply, " No. "

" W-what? " Takeshi asked, disappointed.

" I said no. "

" But… "

" NO! " Then Anna was about to hit Takeshi with her strongest slap yet, when the saiyan quickly sensed what she was going to do, he quickly dodged the attack and it looked as if he teleported in mid-air. ( well, any DBZ fan knows how fast a saiyan is! )

Again signs of gold appeared on his hair. Anna was again surprised.

" _How could that stupid boy dodge my strongest hit?_ "

Anna shook her head, infuriated and harshly tried to hit Takeshi one last time.

" Hey Anna, stop it! You could hurt somebody with that hand of yours! " Takeshi said breathlessly.

Anna hissed at him scornfully to be quiet. " I do what I want! "

Then Anna tried hitting Takeshi with her Legendary Left ( I got that legendary left idea from another fanfic writer….thanks anyway! ) but his body bended backwards like rubber ( kind of like the move peter parker did in spider-man, saiyans are always flexible ) and that's when Anna has had it.

" I give up. " she groaned crossly, clenching her fists.

Takeshi was frantic. " W-wait Anna! Please, I--- " he said weakly. He reached out his hand but Anna slapped it so unexpectedly that Takeshi was shouting in pain with a red handprint on his right hand.

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOTIC BLUNDERER! " bellowed Anna rudely.

Takeshi slumped on his knees miserably as Anna sent her strongest Legendary Left ever and hit him in the face with another large scarlet handprint on his left cheek, seeing his former dream walk away.

" I-I might as well go to the gym and take a bath before walking home. " the downhearted saiyan whimpered sadly, his clothes filthy and his hand and cheek throbbing in pain.

Takeshi had to wear his baggy tank-top to home but he had no spare trousers so his pants was all covered with dirt. As he was heading home, he sensed something. A terrible feeling. But who was it? The answer was right in front of his eyes.

Anna was walking home when an eerie shadow that seemed familiar was flying down to her. As Takeshi was thinking who it was, a voice rang out and that was when he knew who it was.

" Tao En! " Anna gasped in surprise.

Takeshi's mouth fell down. " What? What's that grouchy bear doing here? "

En calmly smirked at Anna. He did not know another powerful figure was watching their every move.

En twirled his hair, frowning. " I have come for Yoh Asakura. Where is he? " he asked forcefully.

Anna raised one of her eyebrows automatically. " Yoh? Why? "

" You do not need to ask. So do not try. " En snarled sharply.

" I won't let you touch my Yoh. " she said simply but firmly. She obviously had made up her mind with the tone of her voice.

En laughed horribly. " Very well. I will tell you the reason why I am here. I will tell you my sad tale, but I do not expect you have sympathy. For I do not very well need it. Ren's grandfather had enough of me. Enough of my plans to have revenge on young Ren which I do not find his choice for choosing Asakura's gang to be his friends amusing and appropriate. He doesn't need friends, he must live alone as I have told him and I have done the same thing. I, his father must choose what he must take in the path of life. But he betrayed me. Me and the family. Me and the faithful spirits. " the once-high lord breathed.

Takeshi and Anna were listening intently on Tao En's interesting story. En slowly took his breath and continued.

" Father knew I needed to be banished from the Tao family. He said I shamed our family. Our honor and dignity. My wife, his daughter, did not want me to go but she knew it was for the best which I thought was not. I made a move on father angrily to argue and when I was about to call the Grand Tao Dragon, he called his own powerful oversoul and I found myself lying on the ground outside the Tao Grounds which was now securely locked. I could not enter. Not now. Perhaps never. " the banished Tao stopped to bite his lip. " I knew that Asakura Yoh was the one who started this calamity that ruined my entire life. He befriended my son and made Ren abandon me, his caring father. When he defeated me in our last meeting. And most importantly, he bruised my ego. Now he is going to pay. He will be killed this night, by me and I will never live to regret it. "

En looked at Anna, pleased with himself. " Now that I might have pleased you, where is the Asakura boy? "

Takeshi looked at Anna, a pleading look on his face. " Don't tell him….don't…. "

Anna was shaking but she soon recovered. As if she didn't have enough problems already! She crossed her slim arms and said grumpily, " Sorry about your troubles En but I have my own problems to deal with. As for Yoh… " she stopped looking at En as if saying _as long as I'm here, yoh won't get hurt!_ .

" As for Yoh what? " En cried impatiently.

" As for Yoh….I will not tell you where he is. I'd never give him up to somebody like you! " Anna snarled defensively, her glare burning into En's smirking face.

En's lips curled into a dreadful sneer. " Well then, you have to take a bit of pain to convince you. "

Takeshi froze in panic. What was that maniac thinking of right now?

" Grand--- "

Now, both Takeshi and Anna's heart seemed to fall down, panicking. It wasn't what they thought it was wasn't it? But unfortunately for them, it was.

" ----Tao Dragon! " En bellowed.

His giant and terribly long but ugly dragon looked down at them cruelly, and its cold breath seemed to freeze their insides. En smiled proudly. " You have met my loyal pet again have you? Quite nicer than last time I tell you. He's been taking lessons. "

Anna was now totally scared. The Tao lord sneered sarcastically. " Let's make this pain slow shall we? Grand Tao Dragon, attack the itako and pierce her heart with your nose! " ( that repulsive thing's only weapon is his overlarge and sharp pointy nose haha! )

Anna froze in fear, waiting for the death call. " This is the end. I'm sorry Yoh. I guess I didn't prove much of myself to you. " she said to herself, the speeding chill of death almost reaching her.

She awaited her end but it didn't come. Something had blocked the creature. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a surprising sight.

Takeshi, the poor lad she had turned down, was holding the dragon's pointy nose with his outstretched hands, its nose almost touching his chest. En was shocked, but he soon overcame it.

" You made a wrong move on me, boy, because I am not an ordinary person! I do not know why you intend to save this girl, mortal, but for being so foolish, you have to risk you

life as well! " En hissed, unconcerned.

Anna stared at Takeshi, thoroughly astonished. What was going on?

Takeshi panted but smirked at En mockingly. " Well, I guess you don't need to finish me 'cause I'm not an ordinary person either! " He twisted the dragon's nose as it roared in pain and kicked it on the side with a triple energy blast attack. The dragon landed on the side of the trees, flattening many benches and made a loud thump. Takeshi grinned at En and put on an offensive fighting stance.

" W-what is this? " En stammered.

Anna stared blankly into the horizon. The dragon lay helpless and injured by a mere kick. She didn't think Takeshi was that strong! Yoh couldn't have done it. Alone.

En recovered his surprise. " W-who are you? " he asked furiously.

" Me? Takeshi. Nice ta see ya Tao En, Ren's dad. So sorry about you pet, sir but I kinda lost control. " Takeshi joked laughingly. " Maybe you could him to the vet, I'm sure he'll be fine in no time! "

_How did he know me? _"

En growled. " Grrrr…..no! My dragon is not weak! Grand Tao Dragon! Let's kill him! "

The once helpless dragon seemed well again and En jumped on its head. " Now let's see what you can do against me! "

The dragon attacked but Takeshi merely chuckled. " Sorry if I have to hurt you. "

Takeshi powered to Super Saiyan 1 and counterattacked it with a strong kick, back and forth, hit it with a golden uppercut high into the air and backed. An air of golden aura surrounded him.

" Ka---Me---Ha---Me---HAAA! " Takeshi yelled his final attack.

A huge but powerful energy blast hit the dragon squarely on it's head and sent En Tao and the Grand Tao Dragon to space ( I hope ).

Anna was terribly surprised. That nerdy guy beat En so easily! Is that his hidden power that happened in the classroom before? Yeah it was.

Well, that's it. I'm tired and I have nothing to say. Keep reading, thanks and rememeber to REVIEW.


	7. The Origin of the Saiyan Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

Takeshi grimaced at the small figures of his enemies and exclaimed, " That'll teach you a lesson! "

Then he turned around to face Anna, her face white. He grinned stupidly but warmly.

This horrorstricken itako couldn't take the suspense in her heart anymore and blurted out at Takeshi,

" H-how did you do that? "

He didn't know how to answer her. Takeshi beamed at Anna cheerfully. " I think you heard me earlier. I'm not an ordinary person. "

" So, are you a sha---- " she mumbled.

" Yes, I am also a shaman. I have a guardian ghost as well, but he's at home. I'm quite a decent shaman but I am also a duel monsters duelist. " Takeshi clarified. " I expect you have heard about some strange sightings about giant dragons and monsters destroying another part in Japan namely a billionaire's duel dome. Have you heard of it and the latest card craze there? "

Anna once heard something like from Horo Horo whom she thinks is one of the greatest morons to ever walk the earth. He said that rumors about Egyptian mysteries happened in a place called Domino City.

( Yugioh fans, take note! ) But they never took that seriously. Knowing this, she nodded.

Takeshi clapped his hands in delight. " Kind of interesting if you take it seriously. But I am more well-known to the fact that I am also a powerful saiyan or saiya-jin. "

" Do you mind telling me what is a saiyan? " the confused spirit medium asked rather coldly.

Takeshi breathed. " Saiyans are the most powerful race in the face of the universe. Their true job was to conquer worlds and planets, dominate all living beings there and demolish the planets. "

Anna felt her hope sink. " S-so the reason you saiyans are here is because you want to destroy this world and kill us all? " she demanded almost angrily.

" No no, you've got it wrong! " Takeshi said quickly waving his hands. " It should have been like that for long but fate stepped in. The one thing that completely changed the hearts and souls of the living saiyans. "

Then Anna suddenly got a bit interested. " So….what was this thing that changed saiyans? "  
Takeshi grinned rather pleasantly and continued. "During sometime in the saiya-jins' planet, a saiyan called Bardock sent his son in a spaceship heading for Earth. Another reason was because this offspring was born in a quite powerful family and it turned out that this baby boy was born weak, weaker than his brother. His father was disgraced when people called them peasants and sent the baby saiyan to Earth to punish him and make him a formidable warrior in the process. But what Bardock doesn't know is that this saiyan has a mighty hidden power inside of him and which normally doesn't show. This baby is a rare kind of saiyan if you analyze his life like I did. " Takeshi paused.

" You got that part right? " he asked.

Anna nodded.

" That's fine. " Takeshi replied, beaming and continued the origin of his kind.

"It was a baby saiya-jin called Kakarotto or Kakarot, whatever his old name was----and his main goal and duty was to destroy all humans. An old martial arts master adopted Kakarotto, named him Son Goku and the baby proved to be a terrible child. But the man, Grandpa Gohan didn't give up hope. One day, he took Goku by the lake, a very deep lake I assure you, and when Grandpa Gohan suddenly slipped and Goku accidentally fell into the lake and hitting his soft head on a very hard rock. But since he was a saiyan, he of course lived, unlike normal kids who would've died in that accident. "

Takeshi stopped to breathe. He was a bit out of breath.

" After that incident, Goku turned into a sweet, caring and kind-hearted boy. He saved the world and universe lots of times. His elder brother, Raditz and his evil but strong companions, Vegeta and Nappa once visited him to remind him to kill humans but Goku fought the invaders and in order to save everyone, he risked his own life to kill the saiyans. But he was revived by the power of the mystical dragon balls and great dragon, Shenron. " he explained.

Anna looked at him terribly interested. " If that's it, why aren't we getting news about planets blowing up, extinction of beings or even news about these saiya-jins? "

" A powerful and evil being called Frieza blew up the saiyans' planet, Planet Vegeta and every saiyan was killed that night except Vegeta and Goku who both joined forces when Vegeta saw Goku's good nature. Goku married a human who was his childhood friend and had 2 kids. Now, a 26--I think---year-old son called Son Gohan named after his old Grandpa Gohan. Gohan has a daughter now, he's kinda old now. His other son, 16-year-old Son Goten is a really strong saiyan but sort of lacks training. He's a bit of a slacker like Yoh, I never compare them.

Vegeta also married a rich human and had a son. His 17-year-old son, Trunks, who is Goten's best friend and is as strong as Goten but always trains so I dare say a bit better. Having a son sort of softened Prince Vegeta, the once royal prince of all saiyans, and slowly destroying the wickedness in his evil heart. And me? " Takeshi stopped for an afterthought. " I met Goku. He turned me into a saiyan, well, not necessarily. I'm not from this world---I'm from---never mind. But that's not the point. I fought with him alongside battles and sometimes I even surpassed him. I taught me a lot of things. He was great man. " He sighed. "And Goku was also my sensei, my teacher. " he added.

Anna and Takeshi were quiet for about 5 minutes, Takeshi felt a bit gloomy by the silence. Anna was thinking, " _He didn't even scratch himself_! " Suddenly, Takeshi broke the eerie silence. " Well, uhm….I better get going, you sure you don't need help to home? " he offered nervously.

There was no answer so Takeshi thought she didn't need any help. " Er…okay, I'll go. "

As Takeshi was about to leave, Anna's voice stopped him. " Wait. "

" Huh? "

Takeshi looked back. Anna was looking at him , " Uhmm…..I thought about your offer awhile ago from school. "

Takeshi's heart gave a horrible jolt. Was she gonna slap his head off for interfering awhile ago? Probably.

" Thanks by the way for----erhm----saving me. I really appreciate it. " she admitted shyly. Takeshi saw in her eyes that she really was grateful. He gave her a stupid but warm grin.

" Uh….about what you said earlier…..I-I would be happy to go to the prom with you. " Anna said, also smiling warmly at Takeshi like she never did before.

" What? " he said blankly.

Then Takeshi's downhearted attitude earlier turned into glee. " Thanks. I-I… " he stammered, speechless. He smiled again, warming Anna's cold heart.

She also smiled. After a while of looking at each other….Anna spoke. " It's getting late for the prom. That's 7 PM, it's already 5: 30. "

Takeshi's head snapped. He couldn't believe what just happened. " Oh…er….sure you don't need company home? " he asked.

" No. I'm fine. " she said calmly.

" OK. Pick you up at 6: 45. We'll get there in a jiffy. " Takeshi said. " Eveything will be all right! "

Anna looked back. " But, the others have limos and fancy cars with them, we'll look like dirt. "

Takeshi patted Anna's shoulder. " Don't worry we'll think something. " he winked. " Just wear your best dress. See you later. "

Anna was convinced. " Okay. "

They both left, very happy. No happier than Takeshi, that is. Meanwhile, in Yoh's Inn…..

" So, you found the book? " Yoh asked curiously.

Hao wiped sweat from his forehead. " No, wait. "

Ren was getting impatient. Too impatient, to be honest. " Well, hurry up! " he bellowed.

" Keep your hair on! " Horo Horo yelled back.

" Shut up guys. Hey, wait I found it! " Hao panted, very tired. _Why am I doing all the work?_ _Because I am the eldest? _But Hao put that matter aside.

Yoh sat next to his brother. " Read it Hao. "

" Sure. " Hao flipped the pages and pictures of spiky golden-haired people with strange appearances were shown. " Saiyans or saiya-jins were the most powerful race of people to ever exist in the universe. Their main job was to conquer worlds and destroy them, along with all human beings. But this all changed when a certain saiyan baby was sent to Earth to dominate humans but it seemed that this boy called Son Goku bumped his head that caused amnesia and completely changed everything about saiyans. He usually saves the universe from terrible villains such as the vile creature, Frieza, Dr. Gero's evil creation, Cell, the most powerful villains, Majin Buu, Kid Buu and Super Buu, the evil Namekian, King Piccolo and more mighty creatures. The strongest form of a saiyan is the Super Saiyan and it has different stages and take note that every saiyan starts with a tail that turns him into a giant uncontrollable ape every full moon. This form is known as the Oozaru.

The strongest ever saiyan is Broly, the son of one of the ruthless saiyans to ever live, who is practically unstoppable until Goku killed him. Goku was the first saiyan to ever become a Super Saiyan in 1000 years.

Saiyans sometimes live with Kais, the great rulers of the galaxy.

Goku didn't die. He, being the greatest protector of the universe, became immortal, granted by the wishing dragon, Shenron of the Seven Mystical Dragon Balls. Son Goku lives on, always there to protect the innocent.

Unfortunately, their planet, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the evil Frieza and only a few species live on including Kakarotto, the savior who fell from the sky to bring happiness to the universe alias Son Goku. "

The shamans looked at each other. " That Goku is somethin' huh? " Yoh said.

" Yeah. " Horo Horo said blankly.

Ren sneered at them. " I could beat him in a record-breaking 2 seconds or maybe even less. " But even Ren's sneer had a touch of uneasiness in it.

" We have to admit, this Goku person is far stronger than us. " Hao said firmly. He looked at his watch. Hao tried to get the attention of his other companions. " It's getting late. The prom starts in an hour and 30 minutes. We still have to pick up Tamao, Pirika and Mari in Yohmei-sama's old but shiny limousine. That'll take us forever 'cause Mari's mum keeps serving us tea. So we better start dressing up. "

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo and Hao were dressing up for the prom.

That took me a lot of thinking for the origin of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. I tried remembering all the stuff I knew about that anime. Takeshi was a saiyan, duelist and shaman because I'm a REALLY, and I mean REALLY HUGE fan of Dragon Ball Z/ GT, Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games and Shaman King. Particularly, I am a huge fan of Ranma 1/2 as well but I didn't need to add them in the story, martial arts is a part of DBZ GT and SK as well right?

I hope this chapter suits you well. Feel free to comment and review, VERY IMPORTANT.


	8. You look astonishingly lovely, madam

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

When Anna came home, Yoh and the guys were already gone.

Takeshi, by the way, was very happy and just as he returned home, he opened a drawer full of small capsules. He rummaged messily and said, " What color is that capsule, I keep forgetting…..oh yeah, the blue one! " Takeshi took out a blue capsule and placed it by the table.

" I really owe Bulma one! ( you know, Vegeta's wife, the one who owns capsule corp? )" he laughed.

Once dressed, Takeshi took the capsule from the table and grinned. He dropped it hard onto the floor and an instant white and blue limousine appeared in mid-air. The capsule seemed to be enclosing it.

" I hope Anna'll be satisfied. " Takeshi sighed hopefully. " But I'm sure Anna would rather want to go with Yoh. I think she only agreed to me is because she only wanted to repay me for rescuing her. Takeshi smiled heartily. " Well, it beats that having nothing! "

He jumped on his car and headed to Yoh's Inn.

When he arrived, Anna was already dressed. Takeshi stared at her, his mouth hanging open dumbly. She was wearing a magnificent red gown with golden-yellow frills at the bottom and on her shoulders. There were golden ruffles and decorations as well. Her blonde hair was curled in a tight bun. She really was beautiful.

Meanwhile, Anna was also looking at Takeshi with great interest. A nerd like him looking like a handsome gent now was too good to be true. Takeshi was wearing a smart black and white tuxedo and his hair was combed neatly with a bit of his bangs dangling at the side of his face.

Anna was surprised when she saw the limo. _Perhaps his family had one_, she thought. Then she noticed Takeshi was staring at her, up and down. Anna raised her eyebrows sternly.

" _What _are you looking at? " she asked rather coldly. She may appear cold but she can't hide her happiness and blushes. Immediately, the lost saiyan snapped out of daydreaming.

" Oh…uh, nothing. Sorry, lost track of time…yeah… " Takeshi gulped shyly.

The spirit medium gulped as well. " Shouldn't we be going? "

Takeshi again snapped out of surprise. " Oh---er…yeah. "

He opened the door to his limo with a chauffeur inside. A cheery man with violet untidy hair grinned at Takeshi broadly. " Thanks for helping me out, Trunks. " ( trunks of dbgt )

" I'm always here when you need me, Tak. " Trunks replied politely. " Why don't you get your date in here so we'll get there in time. " he added. Takeshi gave a feisty smile. " Sure. "

" Hey Anna. "

Anna turned around, facing Takeshi. " Yeah? "

" Let's go. "

Anna nodded. Then Takeshi suddenly stopped her. He grinned childishly. " Girls first. My teacher always tells me that. "

Slowly, Anna flashed a satisfied smirk. She entered the gleaming limousine. During the ride, both dates, Takeshi and Anna were not speaking to anyone. They both felt sheepish.

Trunks, who wants to give Takeshi a good time, whispered at the uneasy saiya-jin, " Oi, Takeshi try talking to her, will you, I think she's expecting you to do that. After all, she _is_ your date. "

Takeshi smiled weakly, " I'll try. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAKESHI'S POV

This prom thing is real hard after all. Come to think of it, I don't even have the strength to ask her to dance with me later or even talk to her privately.

Shoot! I think I need a bump on the head to tell her things I wanna tell.

( he glanced at anna shyly )

I wonder what she's thinking right now….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANNA"S POV

I hope he's as debonair as I'm thinking. If he isn't I'll ditch him there in the prom hall. I have no business in useless guys. He's got to show me that he's worth it. He's got to make a good impression on me.

I wonder if Yoh's happy with Tamao. I do wish I was with him.

I only chose that sai----whatever because he saved me I just want to pay him back, not romance. I don't really like that guy. In fact, I'm sure he only wants to ask me out is because he doesn't have a date yet and has no choice.

Some guts he has, asking me out even if Yoh nor the other boys can't ask me out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, they soon arrived. Trunks honked the horn to startle the uncomfortable dates. He peered at them, smirking. " We're here. Better get up, everyone's almost arriving. " he said.

Both Anna and Takeshi nodded quietly. They slowly got out of the car and starts heading towards the prom hall entrance. Trunks grinned at Takeshi mischievously and when Takeshi caught his eye, he flushed dimly and turned his head the other way, watching the glowing reflection of Trunks and the car back out by the mirror.

When they arrived in the brightly lit prom hall, they quietly sat on a table. They stared at the other dates dancing gracefully. Takeshi wanted so greedily to dance like that with Anna. Anna wanted too, as well, but with Yoh.

They saw Yoh, Horo Horo and Ren with their dates enter the hall and began to dance.

Takeshi gulped. " I can't leave Anna like this. All envious of the others kids there, dancing. I gotta ask her… " When suddenly a figure slammed a table against Takeshi's head. Takeshi emitted a loud

" OUCH! " and had everyone look at him curiously. He waved his hands meaning it was nothing, taking away the stares of his fellow schoolmates. He rubbed his head painfully. Takeshi looked around, but no signs of anyone with a huge table.

" Who's there? " he said irritably.

His saiyan aura almost burned his chair angrily, blacking it out. Another hit was forced on his head. He blurted another " Ouch! " a bit quieter. Then now he knew who was hitting him.

Hey, nice seeing you fanfic writers again! I got a writer's block, kind of like mental block, giving me no ideas. An excellent idea suddenly struck me, when I remembered a certain movie. So…who was hitting Takeshi so hard, almost breaking his skull?

It's not really that important as a question but this another certain anime character was a big help to Takeshi. Well, just review this, that's all.


	9. Lessons about Love

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

Ranma Saotome ( of ranma one-half ) was sitting cross-legged up on mid-air, holding their family dining table with a few cracks on it. This table was like the one his fiancee, Akane Tendo was always using to hit him with. His feisty look completely drowned Takeshi.

Takeshi soon found the right words to say. " Why'd you do that for? "

" You're not concentrating. " Ranma replied simply. He balanced the huge table on his head and flipped forward and backward. He grinned gleefully.

" Concentrating _what_? " Takeshi growled furiously. " Look, this is not funny and the others might see you, they'll freak out an---- "

" They can't see me. Goten had a magic trick to make me only visible to you. " Ranma put the table on mid-air. " And how did you learn to float in mid-air? " Takeshi added, annoyed.

" Gohan taught me. " he answered.

Then he gazed at Takeshi, a serious smile from his mouth appeared. " You're not concentrating. "

Takeshi opened his mouth to protest but Ranma spoke before he did that. Ranma told him, " You must ask that Anna girl to dance with you. Listen, this prom thing is going to be a real bummer if you don't. "

" Why do you care? This is my problem, not yours. "

" I care. "

" No you don't. "

" This is both our problem. "

" No! You just want to annoy me. "

" Never would I do that. "

Takeshi sighed grimly. He gave up. " All right. What's your game, huh? What are you doing here Ranma? " he asked quietly.

" You need help. Don't say you don't. Your fear is getting the best of you. You shouldn't, just like you did in your battle with Yoh Asakura. " Ranma said. " You are not focusing. "

" Fear can't be avoided, as you very well know, Ranma. " Takeshi snarled.

Ranma smiled. " You can. I'll prove it. "

" No, fear is unbeatable. It's very obvio----- " Takeshi was interrupted. " Hey! "

Ranma again slammed the table onto Takeshi's already painful head. " Ouch! That's the second time around Ranma! " he yelled.

To his surprise, Ranma smiled. " See, you're not concentrating as I told you. If you were not angry, you could've saved yourself. "

Takeshi looked up, bewildered. " What? "

" You could've dodged my hit if you were focusing. As fear is taking over you, letting yourself

off-guard is almost the same. " Ranma explained. Takeshi was amazed. " If you were focusing, you could've had the chance to miss the table and escape fear as if you want to dance with Anna. "

" Yeah, but---- " Ranma was trying to hit him again. Takeshi anticipated his attack and missed it.

Ranma grinned at him happily. " See? You were focused, that's why you missed it. I've proved my point. Fear can be escaped. "

With that, Takeshi smiled at Ranma broadly. " I got it. Thanks Ranma. I learned an important lesson from you. San-kyuu. " he said gratefully.

" No problem Takeshi. " Ranma said. " Better get your move on. I have to go. "

" Sure thing. "

Then all of a sudden, Ranma turned back. " Your hard skull almost broke our table. You better tell my family about this or I'll get hit by a truck by Akane. " he joked laughingly. " Good luck. "

" Thanks. It sure took a long ti----wait a sec! " he stopped, open-mouthed at his watch. " We only took a minute! " Takeshi exclaimed, amazed.

" I reversed the time and controlled it. " the martial artist said.

Takeshi grinned stupidly. " Thanks. Bye, Ranma. "  
" See ya, Tak. "

Ranma vanished and Takeshi was more confident than before. He closed his eyes, determined. " Help me out. " he muttered to himself.

Takeshi approached Anna slowly, but confidently.

Ranma's real cool. He saved the day. He really did. Well, this part was a little short but the next one's pretty good. And the next chapter's action-packed. Just wait. This'll be a little romantic, I can assure you. Review this chapter so we can leave this part fast!


	10. Make your move, dude!

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

" Anna, c-could you dance with me? "

Takeshi finally asked Anna for a relaxing dance. Anna looked up, bewildered. Then after a while, she said, " OK. "

They stood up and danced to the romantic ballad. After about 10 minutes, Takeshi asked Anna, " So, feelin' a bit better? "

" How did you get the idea that I'm not feeling well? I am well, of course. " Anna snapped.

Takeshi smirked. " My instincts. "

After sometime, " Takeshi, why did you ask me to dance? " Anna asked.

It was a rather strange question. " Er----we're dates so we must dance right? "

" Except that. You couldn't have asked me to dance even if we're not in a prom. "

Takeshi smiled laughingly. " I had some sense knocked into me. " he pointed at his bruise on his head. Anna was surprised. ( she does get surprise very often, doesn't she? Anyone gets surprises with a saiyan like that! Read on! ) " And I've got a bump to prove it. Sometimes you can overcome fear. "

" Er----did you bring any sodas to the prom? I'm kind of thirsty. " Anna asked.

Takeshi chuckled. " Of course not! Open your eyes Anna! We are in a prom. There are food. Drinks. Everything everyone needs. I'll get you some grape juice. " he offered kindly.

" Sure. Thanks. " she said.

Takeshi broke their dance and headed towards the food buffet and started ladling some juice.

When Takeshi returned, a guy bumped into Anna. Anna tripped and stood up. She rubbed her back and said, " Sorry… " The boy grabbed Anna's slender hand hastily and smirked mischievously. " No, I'm sorry, babe! ( I hate to use that b word but idiots like this guy usually say these things ) You're quite a girl there, I think I've hit a jackpot, a so beautiful prom date! "

Anna was shocked and surprised. " excuse me ", she uttered. He grabbed Anna and started to dance with her dirtily. Takeshi blurted out, " Wait, you've got my date. " he said shocked as well, carrying grape juice, with it dripping on his shiny black shoes.

The boy snarled at him. " What makes you think I've got your date? Now buzz off Himura, you're cuttin' in! " he laughed menacingly and crazily.

Takeshi's fury reached it's limit. His burning saiyan aura covered him.

He walked silently to the crazy boy and muttered a calm but furious, " excuse me " . Takeshi then knocked the boy backwards and made him sit on the parquet floor.

The guy stood up fast and sneered at Takeshi, " You are so pathetic, Himura. First come, first served! "

He chuckled and started to grab Anna. But Takeshi clenched his hands angrily and said, " We'll see who's pathetic. "

When the boy caught Anna, BOOM, Takeshi's saiyan aura finally blew.

Everything was so fast, Anna only saw a little of Takeshi's anger. Takeshi grabbed the boy and the only thing she saw was when Takeshi smashed his fist into the boy's face. Takeshi's burning glare of an aura burned the boy and the idiot staggered backwards.

The boy held his bloody nose shakily. He showed a frightened face. " Hey man, are you crazy? What's your problem? "

Takeshi frowned with hatred at him and growled furiously. " I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY IN PROTECTING HER SO DON'T EVER TOUCH ANNA AGAIN! "

Scared, the boy left the prom hall. Anna was perplexed.

ANNA'S POV  
What, what just happened around here? First thing, he asks me to go out with him and next thing he slams a fist on that boy and yells, " I have a responsibility to protect her so don't touch anna again " ?

How dumb and…surprising can you get?

Maybe I was wrong about him…maybe he was good-natured after all. He did make an impression on me. I'm impressed.

He's great…I can't believe I'm saying this…but then….

TAKESHI'S POV

Stupid boy. He's so perverted, I'd be glad to send him to H.F.I.L. ( dbz fans absolutely know this )

Grrrr….i was worried sick about anna.

If I hadn't showed up then…..never mind. It's just good she's safe now.

Whew, I think I overreacted there a bit. I said something that she shouldn't have heard!

Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut!

But then…you can't stop love and anger.

Takeshi handed Anna a glass. " Here. Your grape juice. " he said, his anger fading. " You OK? "

" Y-yeah. " she answered jerkily. " Thanks. "

" It's OK. " replied Takeshi.

The other dates stared at the once fighting guys. A long haired blonde girl whispered to his date, " Who was that guy? " The also short blonde boy replied. " Takeshi Himura. "

When they danced again, Anna and Takeshi's feelings changed against each other. Anna decided to be a bit gentle on Takeshi and as they danced, she rested her blondish head on Takeshi's chest.

Takeshi blushed uncontrollably, but he was delighted.

As they danced, Ranma appeared before him. He was smiling broadly at him, satisfied at Takeshi's good luck. Funny though, Ranma didn't stay long watching them. Akane appeared beside him and gave him a good hit with her dressing table and pulling Ranma's ear backwards and away. She was strangely

muttering irritably at him, " Ranma, you perverted jerk! Leave those two in their romantic scene alone! "

Akane's forehead was twitching furiously.

It was kind of funny.

With his friends supporting him, his strength powering his confidence, with Anna with him, Takeshi felt he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

Hey, was that good? I hope so. But it doesn't stop there. Another fight soon. You'll see. Just wait.

You'll know. Not sure, but I'll try, ppl.

**Just review this one. But as I said in my earlier chapters, I have extreme writer's block and still thinkin' up some rad ideas to make you guys happy. See ya!**


	11. Yoh knows the truth

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, Dragon Ball Z/GT and Yu-Gi-Oh, OK?

Oh yeah, and GTO aka Great Teacher Onizuka too……don't own that….

ER…um….I forgot, I never own Ranma 1/2 too, forgot-----so sorry….

Takeshi and Anna were peacefully dancing when-----

" Hi, Himura! "

Takeshi, surprised, wheeled around, his head darting everywhere for the location of the strange voice. Furrowing his eyebrows and gazing intently at the front door, Takeshi looked back in front of him an----

" GAAH! "

" What? What? "

Takeshi accidentally jumped backwards out of astonishment of seeing------

Noboru Yoshikawa.

Urumi Kanzaki. ( both GTO )

Anna, looking disgruntled, frowned at the two teens. Takeshi blinked in case he missed it-----

Simple and carefree, Noboru Yoshikawa was dressed in an elegant blue suit a bit similar to Takeshi's with a scarlet rose in his coat pouch. Yoshikawa was wearing a manly scent that was obviously Onizuka's-----which Takeshi recognized immediately.

Again, Takeshi thoroughly thinking he was completely insane, trembled at the sight of Kanzaki.

She was dressed, meanwhile, in an expensive-looking turquoise dress, yellow earrings and enormously long sash, her long pale yellow hair in a tight bun. Her outfit could even rival Anna's.

Finally finding his own voice, Takeshi croaked hoarsely, " Wha---What are you doing in our prom? "  
" We were sent by Onizuka-sensei. " Yoshikawa said, beaming. " He says you need help. "

Takeshi frowned. " Why did he have to send you two? He could have gone here instead. "

Yoshikawa waved his hand as if it meant nothing. " Oh, he said he was too lazy to go. " he laughed.

" Then…… " Takeshi paused, thinking what to ask. His mind was lazy too-----stupid brain. Abruptly, his sharp, pale green eyes snapped to Yoshikawa and Kanzaki's outfits. He impatiently waved his arms lazily like an overgrown gorilla.

" What are you doing in those ridiculous outfits anyway? Where'd you get them? "

" Oh that. " said Yoshikawa. " This is Onizuka-sensei's old prom tuxedo. He says it's worth thousands but----I dunno. " He chuckled.

At the sight of Yoshikawa grinning, Takeshi felt calmer. This was the first real smile Yoshikawa had shown for weeks. He was quite scared and jumpy these days because of Onizuka and his friends occasionally appearing wherever he is. Plus, his usual junior high bully, Anko Uehara, even though Uehara liked Yoshikawa a lot, she still continued to bully him harder than ever, since she absolutely hates cowards. ( Yoshikawa, for instance )

Kanzaki grunted, apparently bored. Anna looked the same, but instead of looking more and more irritated, she seemed a lot patient than you would have expected.

" OK, OK, let's get to the point, Yoshikawa. " snapped Takeshi abruptly. " Why does sensei think I need help? Was I a walking disaster or something? "

Kanzaki shook her head. Yoshikawa nodded in agreement to Kanzaki's actions. " No. "

Takeshi then raised one of his eyebrows. " Then, tell me why? "

Kanzaki raised her eyebrows and furrowed her mouth in a strange way to Yoshikawa, beckoning him to do something. Yoshikawa nodded quickly, simultaneously pointing at Takeshi in return.

Takeshi, feeling slightly annoyed, growled angrily, " Will you two stop this deaf and stupid tongue-tying nonsense! I'm here to listen to reason, not to watch 18-year-old college students play some idiotic sign language! "

Yoshikawa grinned nervously, occasionally glancing at Kanzaki every 2 seconds. Kanzaki stared at Takeshi in some way, as if saying, " don't--make--me--angry--you--know--what--I'm--like--&--you cannot--talk--to--me--like--that ".

Yoshikawa made another strange gesture towards Kanzaki, then turning to an annoyed Takeshi, explained in a very low voice… " It's _girls_. "

Takeshi blinked, gazing at Yoshikawa rigidly. " Say that again. "

" Girls. " mumbled Yoshikawa in the same small voice.

" What? " said Takeshi, leaning closer.

" I said, girls. "

" Huh? Speak clearly, Noboru! "

" Look, Takeshi, Mr. Onizuka thinks you can't cope with girls like _her_ all by yourself! " Yoshikawa whispered more clearly, but loud enough for Takeshi to hear and quiet enough for Anna to not hear.

Takeshi stared from Yoshikawa to Kanzaki, dumbfounded.

" _What?_ " he said again.

Kanzaki cut in. " Onizuka reckons you need expert advice-----of course, from a pervert teacher like

him. " she said, with pursed lips.

Takeshi pulled a chair towards him. He beckoned the two to get theirs too. Takeshi crossed his arms angrily. " What does he think of me? ----a child? " he growled stubbornly. " I'm old enough to make my own decisions, you know. "

Yoshikawa opened his mouth in protest. " Now, see here Takeshi, Onizuka-sensei has the right to protect your saf-----umph! "

Kanzaki covered Yoshikawa's mouth quickly. " I think you're quite right, Himura. " she agreed, nodding firmly. " Grown-ups today, especially people like Onizuka, think low of us teenagers. "

" Yeah… " muttered Takeshi darkly.

Kanzaki and Yoshikawa took their seats with Yoshikawa looking slightly disgruntled.

Anna crossed her arms, looking more like her old, strict self. _Stupid weirdos. _

" EXCUSE ME? "

Takeshi tumbled off his seat in surprise. " Oh man, Anna----don't surprise me---I mean----us, like that! " He fixed his creased suit nicely. " Aw, this cost me big bucks…"

Anna said nothing.

" Nice party, eh Yoh? " laughed Horo Horo boisterously, patting Yoh hard on the shoulder.

" I guess. "

Horo Horo frowned. " Why the long face Yoh? "

Yoh shook his head, his stomach bulging. " Nothing. " he replied rather quickly.

Horo Horo sighed.

" Yoh, I thought you gave up on her, you didn't want to talk about her, remember? "

" It's not that, it's just------it's sorta lonely without her. "

Yoh's bottle green tuxedo and gelled (y'know used with gel) brown hair was growing fainter every minute. Horo Horo, whose standing spiky sky blue hair looks gelled even though it's not actually gelled (does he even need gel?)seems shining in the disco light. His shining sky blue tie and coat attire seems to charm the girls everywhere.

The sapphire blue-haired ainu tried to smile. " Cheer up dude. "

Yoh, his spirits lifting slightly, rose from his seat and smiled. " Yeah, life's good. "

" That's our Yoh! "

Horo Horo chuckled again.

" You da man, Yoh, you da ma----- "

Horo Horo stopped talking, his eyes blank. Yoh stepped up in front of him, looking concerned.

" What's wrong? "

Horo Horo couldn't speak. He could only make a stupid grunt.

Yoh grasped the ainu's shoulders firmly. " Horo Horo, what is wrong? Tell me! " he said sharply.

" I… "

Horo Horo cleared his throat and said hoarsely, " Takeshi. "

One feeble finger pointing at Takeshi, Yoh fell silent. His face grew steadily cold as he had been before.

Anna was there, talking to Takeshi.

Horo Horo's blank expression quickly turned into blazing fury.

" Why that……double-crossing, damn saiyan! I'll pound him! " he thundered.

In a flash, Takeshi disappeared from his position, simultaneously popping up near the buffet table. Horo Horo puffed his chest.

" He couldn't be her date------Anna hates him. So, it must be someone else. " Horo Horo said to himself. " Anna wouldn't come here just to stare at Yoh, she must have one. "

As if coming to his senses, the confident ainu turned to Yoh and gave him a thumbs-up.

" Leave it to me. " he whispered.

Yoh nodded.

Horo Horo began to walk towards Anna, smoothing his jacket and straightening his cobalt blue hair and tie. Nodding to himself, he patted Anna hard on the back.

" Watch it buster----! " started Anna, but soon fell into an irritated flair.

" What are you doing here, moron? "

Horo Horo forced himself to grin. " Aw c'mon, Anna I just got here-----there's no need to snub me like that. " he said.

Anna shot him a fierce glare. " I snub when I want. I snub who I want. Especially you, idiot boy. " she spat angrily.

" Jes' came to say "wazzup, anna", Anna. " he beamed. " So……wazzup, Anna? "

Anna looked away.

" Fine. "

" Oh, um….whatcha doin' here? "

Anna turned to him again, looking annoyed. " Isn't that rather obvious? "

Horo Horo took a step back, puzzled.

" Um… "

Anna shouted, " Isn't IT? "

" Um…no? " he asked nervously.

Anna looked as if she was about to blow. Her eyes bulged, her mouth twitched, oh wow….

For a split second, Horo Horo stuffed his fingers into his ears, he thought the icy itako was gonna shout and make his eardrums bleed or even hit him straight into the Milky Way.

Anna didn't.

" For your information, iceboy, I have a date and I'm---- "

Forgetting Anna's irritability, Horo Horo pulled his fingers out of his ears and laughed mockingly,

" Wo--ooyeah! " he cheered. " Don't tell me somebody asked you out, the ice queen? Ha-Ha! "

Anna clenched her fists tightly.

" Shut your mouth. "

POW!

Horo Horo clutched his jaw, which looked slightly dismantled on the inside. It was reddish raw and throbbing hard.

" Ouch! You really know how to hurt a guy! " whimpered Horo Horo.

Anna smirked. " I never had the impression you were a guy. "

Horo Horo blinked. " Excuse me? "

" You seem more like a gay. "

Horo Horo made an ugly face. " Excuse me, I am not gay. " he puffed angrily. " In fact, I am the manliest, handsomest, most macho and I even look exactly like that Hollywood macho-man, Brad Pitt. Got it? "

Anna smirked roguishly and whispered softly, " Fat chance. "And added, " Now go 'way, I need privacy. "

" Hey, you can't just---- "

A firm, but shaky male voice rang out.  
" Hey! "

It became slightly tougher.

" Hey, what're you doing with Anna and bothering her like that? "

It was Yoshikawa.

He looked slightly jerky and anxious, but his voice seemed a lot stronger considering he's a bit smaller than Horo Horo.

Horo Horo made an ugly face again. Now towards, Yoshikawa.

" Ohhh……so you're her date. " he said.

He put out his tongue. " So, anything developi----- "

Kanzaki loomed into them in a blink of an eye. " No, he's not. He's my date. " she said sharply. " And who're you? " she added, with a suspicious glare.

Horo Horo didn't answer her question, but sneered instead. " So, tough girl eh? Stop kiddin' around dudette. "

Then, Yoh cut into their argument, sneaking near them earlier. Anna fidgeted a bit.

" Hey, what's going on here? " asked Yoh curiously.

Horo Horo looked deeply relieved. He pointed a sullen finger at Yoshikawa. " Yoh dude, this boy's hittin' on your girl. " he smiled. His eyes looked hungry for a fight now.

Yoh gulped. " Ah….Anna, is he---he your date? " he queried anxiously.

" No. " Anna said simply.

Yoh's expression turned from nervousness to a confused expression. " Then what----- "

" I came here to dance YOH! " she snapped.

Kanzaki twirled her hands nervously. " Er….are you two related? "

Anna nodded. " He's my fiancee. But he's stupid. " she snarled nastily. " And insensitive too. A total jerk. " she added.

Yoh flinched. " Does that mean you do have a date? " he asked.

" Yes. "

Yoh's heart fell, although he didn't know why. " I-is it him? "

" Me? " said Yoshikawa, puzzled.

Horo Horo pointed threateningly at him. " Yeah, you! " he shouted.

Anna shook his head. " No, not him. "

Horo Horo took a step back, bewildered. His head was spinning. " Wait a sec. " he mumbled. " If he's not your date, then who---? "

His words where drowned by a familiar voice, he and Yoh loathed it very much, very much…

" Oi, Yoshikawa! Everything all right? "

It was Takeshi.

He was carrying a cream pie and a roasted lamb foot on both hands, a big glass of coke balanced on this head. " Whoa! Easy! " he said coolly.

Yoh twitched. " Ng… "

Horo Horo was taken aback. His mouth fell open. " Geez, don't tell me… " he began but his mouth became dry and he couldn't continue speaking any longer.

Yoh and Horo Horo's worst nightmare was confirmed when Kanzaki spoke.

" Yes, that's him. That's Kyoyama's date. "

Sorry for the long delay by the way. Poor Yoh. I dunno why he was so taken aback, he hated asking Anna in the first place. Or was he really feeling something different towards Anna? Is it possible he regretted asking Tamao out? Well, we'll see.

You writers out there think Yoh and Anna'll be separated eh?

Well, that's just a theory.

Just review this chapter.


	12. Shattered Control

Disclaimer: I have never owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, SK, DBZ/GT and GTO. But I would have loved to.

Yoh Asakura and Horokeu Usui's greatest rival had arrived.

All Yoh was thinking, " why didn't I ask anna earlier? " But he didn't know if he had feelings for Anna at all for his mind was jammed.

All they could do was curse Takeshi in their minds but definitely, that's not a strategy for the now hot-headed ice shaman.

" Hey, Anna. " he grinned down at the itako.

Takeshi's eyes passed onto Horo Horo and Yoh. " Hi, Horo Horo! Hi, Yoh! Wow, you're both here. " he laughed. " I haven't seen you coming. "

Horo Horo was too subdued and couldn't stop his rage from releasing any more. He flung his arms around and his hands grasped Takeshi's shoulders painfully. " Ow, that hurts… " winced Takeshi.

" Of course we're here, you two-timing deceiver! And you deserve that! " roared Horo Horo furiously.

" And you deserve this more! "

Horo Horo clenched his hands and pulled it out, ready to punch Takeshi with every bit of his strength.

Takeshi's palm barricaded it without a scratch. " Ng…..no violence please, especially now. " he said, smiling.

Yoh stared at Takeshi, his eyes colder than the coldest blizzard in the face of the planet.

Angrier, Horo Horo lowered his arm and loosened his grip on Takeshi's shoulder. " That's better. " nodded Takeshi apprehensively.

Horo Horo blew his top again. " Dammit! You tricked us! You were a saiya-dog after all! " he thundered wildly.

Takeshi ogled blankly at him.

" Saiya-Jin. " the saiyan corrected.

" Who cares? " the ice shaman snapped.

" Saiya-Jin or Saiyan. " Takeshi repeated.

" Whatever. "

" Just get the term right. "

Horo Horo glared viciously at him. " Aw, shut your mouth! " he hollered. " You think you're that good and strong, but you're not! "

Takeshi's friendly smile faltered a little. " How do you know? "

Horo Horo grinned triumphantly. " Hehe, I know a saiyan's weakness and to prove it, you'll have to fight me! " he chuckled arrogantly.

Then Yoh talked for the first time in the conversation with Takeshi. His eyes looked pleading.

" Er…Horo Horo, I don't think that's a good idea…. " he whispered urgently.

Horo Horo just grunted.

" Shut up, Yoh. " he snapped.

He turned to Takeshi. " Well? " demanded Horo Horo forcefully.

Takeshi looked away pointedly. " I can't, sorry. " he muttered apologetically.

He started to walk away. " Let's go…. "

Horo Horo clasped Takeshi's arm tightly again. Takeshi didn't meet his eyes. " Hey, don't turn your back on me! " he scowled. " You're not a real man if you don't accept challenges! " he added briskly.

Takeshi still faced the gates. " Not accepting challenges doesn't mean I'm not a real man. " he spoke softly. " In fact, real men are people who don't allow themselves to get into trouble. "

He made move to leave again, but Horo Horo tightened his grip. " Hey, I'm not through yet! " he said roughly.

" You were finished before you even started. " barked Takeshi. " C'mon A--- "

Takeshi made move to grab Anna's wrist when----

" Unless you're chicken? " sneered Horo Horo back.

Takeshi stopped in his tracks, horrified. His smile and calm attitude faded. Horo Horo released his hold.

" Oh yeah, nothing but a little chicken. " he scoffed mockingly.

Takeshi spun around and finally met Horo Horo's eyes with his own angry pupils. " Nobody, but nobody calls me chicken, Horo Horo, nobody! " he growled, almost shouting.

Horo Horo leaned closer to Takeshi, his breath hot on Takeshi's cheeks. " All right then. Prove it. " he sneered.

Takeshi fell silent. After a few seconds, he nodded. " ….all right, Horo Horo. We'll fight. But--- " he pointed outside. " ----outside where no one gets hurt. Deal? "

Horo Horo grinned proudly. " That's no problem with me. " he said. His face suddenly turned serious.

" You must use your saiya-jin powers or I'll back out! "

But, with the determined and angry look on Takeshi's face, Horo Horo didn't really need to ask. Obviously, Takeshi's biggest weakness or Achilles' heel is being called a coward or as Horo Horo called it, chicken.

" Of course. " agreed Takeshi.

Both fighters grinning to themselves, they moved towards the front gate with the gang behind them. Hao was eavesdropping and saw them leave and followed too.

Reaching the large open football field behind the gymnasium, both warriors stood on either side of the field, far away from each other, still smirking, but determined and confident.

The gang sat in the stands, watching them whilst Hao, Yoh and Yoshikawa leaned against the stand wall, just below the stands. Which means they were in the field itself.

The fight between a strong ice shaman and a powerful Son Goku-trained saiyan is about to start. Who will win? Will it be the hot-headed, egotistic ainu ice shaman Horo Horo? Or will it be the powerful, calm and debonair saiya-jin, trained by the only hero saiyan of the galaxy, Son Goku?

That's a question we have yet to answer.

Just move to the next chapter to find out but always review.


	13. SHAMAN VS SAIYAN

" Disclaimer: I have never owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, SK, DBZ/GT and GTO. But I would have loved to.

Horo Horo, still smiling in a mocking sort of way, took off his jacket and flung them aside. He kicked it towards Hao. " Can't risk my brand-new jacket be spoilt. " he said to Takeshi, as he folded his sleeves up to the top of his elbows.

Takeshi stared, baffled at him.

" But, you threw and kicked it away----it's bound to be spoilt---I mean, " he said impassively. " I bet it's sorta dirty now. "

Horo Horo grumbled. " I have style, you don't. " he mumbled.

Takeshi didn't know what to say to this and fell still. He just quietly took his blue coat off just as Horo Horo did but did not fold his sleeves.

Horo Horo swapped into a quick fighting stance. " You ready, dude? " he sneered.

" Ready when you are, Horo Horo. " smiled Takeshi back. He also switched into a saiyan-Goku-like offensive stance.

For a split second, both fighters just glared at each other and then----

" KORORO! "

Horo Horo raised his left arm high and his minuscule spirit, Koro Pokkuru Kororo, emerged out from the shadows and squeaked loudly.

" Spirit-Ball Mode! " he yelled. " Into the Snowboard! "

Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows and waited for Horo Horo's first attack. " YAHHH! " Horo Horo yelled, powering up.

And then Horo Horo charged towards Takeshi, his fist pulled back. Then he stumbled---

" Darn---! "

Takeshi smirked. " Gotcha now! "

Takeshi's arm flared and just as he let his arm go, punching Horo Horo, the ice shaman vanished out of nowhere. Takeshi advanced forward, looking confusedly around him, besides his back.

" Where the heck did he go! " he cursed.

" There he is! " whispered Hao to Yoh.

Yoh stared at him. " When did you get here? "

Hao snorted then bade Yoh to look at the thing he's pointing. Yoh's eyes widened.

Horo Horo appeared behind Takeshi, without the saiyan knowing. " I'm here, spike-head. " he whispered.

Takeshi spun----" What the---? " -----POW!

Horo Horo kicked him on the stomach and Takeshi was flung forwards, but he caught himself and used his foot and left arm to stop his long, destructive tracks. Takeshi jumped up and rushed towards Horo Horo.

Horo Horo shifted his board and Takeshi abruptly stopped just in front of Horo Horo then vanished--- like Horo Horo did before. The ice boy growled. " That idiot copied my strategy! " he said to himself.

" Come out, you coward! You'll pop out behind me and then---- "

POW!

Horo Horo's cheek was inflamed and he admits to himself that he was wrong. Takeshi, when he disappeared bowed low before Horo Horo and struck a strong saiyan uppercut straight at the shaman's face.

Horo Horo was flung backwards and hit the wall. " Horo Horo! " yelled Yoh.

The ice boy shook his head when the smoke cleared, wiped his cheek and said furiously, " Darn that saiyan. " He stood up, jumped on his board and shouted loudly, " I'm gonna get ya! "

" Bring it on! " offered Takeshi coolly.

Horo Horo flew upwards and yelled, " Take this! Icicle Assault! "

A torrent of icicles of all shapes and sizes were flung on Takeshi. Icy fog covered the whole scene, with Takeshi easily dodging all the icicles. Horo Horo and the crowd's eyes widened in surprise when Takeshi appeared fine.

" How did that happen? " gasped Horo Horo incredulously.

Takeshi shot, " Now it's my turn. "

He tucked his clenched hands on his sides and ---- " Haaa…..YAHHHH! "  
Golden blue aura covered Takeshi from head to toe and it reached the sky. And as quick as it appeared, it faded and Takeshi, with his Flash-like speed, lunged towards Horo Horo.

" Oh…darn. " Horo Horo's sweat turned cold.

Takeshi started with a flurry of punches, which Horo Horo found really hard to dodge. They were as a fast as the speed of sound. Then, one punch missed, and Horo Horo had a chance to smirk. " Ha! "

He rushed to Takeshi's side and reached out his arm to a strong punch, and as if the saiyan anticipated his attack, a forefinger and a middle finger blocked his fist.

" What the he----- " began Horo Horo.

But before he could finish, a roundhouse kick hit him in the stomach, which almost crushed his abdomen. " Gah! " he choked.

Horo Horo crashed into a wall and slipped on the rubble, sitting with his battered snowboard. He coughed and glared at Takeshi.

" What the heck was that! " bellowed Horo Horo crossly.

Takeshi smiled at him. " Oh that. " he said unperturbedly. " That's one of my special attacks. It's called the Splitting Kick Technique. "

Horo Horo stared at him. " Splitting Kick Technique? "

" Splitting Kick Technique? " repeated Yoh blankly.

Takeshi nodded. " Yeah, someone taught me this little trick back in my adolescent years. "

Anna sighed, bored. " The splitting kick technique is a powerful attack first used by former spirit world detective named Shinobu Sensui. He was killed during his late twenties by the current spirit detective because of Sensui's illegal attempt to open up a hole between the demon world and the human world, in where he succeeded. There were no sightings of somebody else besides Sensui, besides him, doing that kick. I presume that Takeshi is the second person who succeeded in doing the Splitting Kick Technique after Sensui's death. " explained Anna.

Takeshi beamed at her. " You really do know everything, Anna. " he said.

" Not really. " replied Anna lazily. " So, how old were you when you learnt it? "

" I was 12 when Sensui taught me. " said Takeshi serenely. " And he was still in his teenage years back then. When I turned 14, I met Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit detective who killed Sensui. But I never got to accompany them in their battles, since I was too busy training with Goku. "

Horo Horo jumped up, irritated.

" I don't care if you know this splitting kick technique! I'm gonna beat you! " he howled.

Takeshi retorted, " So how would you do it? ".

" How would I do what? " asked Horo Horo, puzzled.

" How would you beat me? " repeated Takeshi, his golden hair flying in the wind.

Then, so suddenly, Horo Horo laughed out loud. " Hehe! Say yer prayers, sucker! " he blurted arrogantly.

" And what's that supposed to mean? " asked Takeshi, a little annoyed.

" I know a saiyan's weakness and you can't escape from it, pal! " he said, sticking out his tongue.

Takeshi raised one of his eyebrows. " You do? "

" Your tail! "

" ...mmph...ha-ha-hahaaahaha! " Takeshi burst out in unmistakable laughing.

Horo Horo rudely pointed at him. " Hey, you! Whatchur laughin' at? "

Takeshi fought back his laughs. " No offense but, I can't believe there is someone who is that stupid not to read a book and absorbing it's facts carefully. " he chuckled.

Horo Horo glowered at Takeshi. " What do you------ " Then his mouth fell open. " Aghhh! "

he yelped. " You---You have no tail! "

Takeshi nodded, grinning widely. " Yes, I have no tail anymore. "

" Anymore…? " repeated Horo Horo blankly.

Hao raised his hand. " Um, Horo Horo? " he asked anxiously.

" What? "

" Um, have you read the book we saw thoroughly? "

Horo Horo's brow creased. " Of course I did! We all did! " he shouted finally.

" But, when you've all gone, there was something written at the back as well. "

" There was! "

" Well, yeah…the book said----'a saiyan's tail can be cut to prevent Oozaru transformation so as to achieve the outstanding levels of a Super Saiyan or Super

Saiya-Jin.' " explained Hao. " So, you were wrong. Sorry bou' that. "

" Shoot! You should have told me earlier! " complained Horo Horo angrily.

Hao looked away, flushing. " I already said I'm sorry! " he yelled back.

" Didn't you ever notice I never become an Oozaru in my whole lifetime here? " smiled Takeshi.

Horo Horo slapped his forehead. " Arghh! I'm such a brainless moron! " he said irritably.

Takeshi frowned. " Moron, perhaps yes. But brainless, I don't think so. " he said. Horo Horo looked up at him. " You may be a bit...um...stupid, as they say---but, you know how to fight and think up strategies to beat an opponent and comfort a miserable ol' friend----which means you have brains---you can be smart and clever if you want to. "

Horo Horo stared at him without expression at first, then his aggressive manner took over again. " Don't you bribe me like that, you---! " he spat.

" I'm not bribing you. " said Takeshi.

_There's only one thing left for me to do_, thought Horo Horo to himself, _My only chance_ _to win…_

" If I can't win using simple attacks, I'll have to do this the hard way! " yelled the ice boy.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes. _Avalanche_, he thought, _he's gonna use his deadliest move._

" Get ready, Himura! " shouted Horo Horo and he summoned up all his spirit energy, and----

" AVALANCHE! "

Massive snow emerged from behind Horo Horo and then everything was like slow motion. Takeshi bellowed, " You're gonna regret you did that! "

He put on his fighting stance. Still, in his Super Saiya-Jin mode, he began, " KA---ME--------HA---M----wh-what? "

" Don't use it, Takeshi. "

It was Goku.

" Why not? " called back Takeshi.

" If you use the Kamehameha Wave, you will kill your opponent. I know you just want to teach him a lesson, but not to kill him. Do you understand me? " said Goku seriously.

Takeshi's heart skipped two beats. " I don't want to kill the innocent, Goku. " he said quickly.

" Then, use spirit energy. "

" If I use the same power they use, I'd be most likely to lose! " said Takeshi hopelessly.

" You won't use the shaman spirit power, "

Takeshi's eyes widened. " You mean…? "

" Yes, the spirit world's spirit energy. Yusuke Urameshi's Spirit Gun. " ended Goku.

Takeshi became doubtful. " But, I might--- "

" ----lose. No, you won't. Trust me. " reassured Goku. " The Spirit Gun, even to maximum power can't kill him. You both use the same kind of energy, although slightly different. The Demon Gun, the enhanced Spirit Gun Yusuke's father used against Sensui, can kill, but not Yusuke's type, perhaps. "

Takeshi obeyed him. " Yes, sensei. Thank you. "

The scene appeared before Takeshi again. The five words were repeated inside Takeshi's head_. I don't_ _want to kill_. He powered-down to a normal saiyan.

Anna looked up at the scene. " He's fighting with spirit energy. "

" Like ours? " asked Yoh.

" No. " replied Anna calmly. " Sensui's spirit energy. "

_I don't want to kill_. He concentrated on his spirit world spirit energy and forcing his saiyan power out of him for this moment. He was less a saiyan now, more a spirit detective---a half-demon.

Takeshi slowly formed his right hand into a gun, using his fingers, and clasped his right wrist using his left fingers tightly.

He straightened his arm out.

A small ball of energy appeared at the tip of his forefinger.

Horo Horo stared at him in surprise.

Takeshi smiled.

" Sorry about this, Horo Horo. "

Just as the snow reached him, the energy at the tip of his finger exploded and a large jet of spirit energy erupted from the end of it.

The two different kind of energies collided: Horo Horo's Ainu shaman spirit energy and Takeshi's spirit-demon world spirit energy: both at maximum.

A blinding flash of light ignited and everyone was blinded temporarily.

" Agh! " sputtered Hao. " What the heck is this light! "

Anna, who was covering her eyes, replied hazily, " That is their power. Both at maximum. "

" What? "

" What? "

Both shaman twins' mouths fell open.

Then the light slowly faded.

In the field, you wouldn't believe this, both fighters are still standing!

Although their clothes are torn and battered, they remained laughing to themselves. Takeshi's shirt was splattered with mud and both trousers and shirt torn all around. Horo Horo's damage was just the same, although a little destructive than Takeshi's.

Yoh ogled at them, dumbfounded.

" I can't believe this! " he gaped. " They're still in one piece! "

Anna smirked. " Of course they are. " she said. " But one of them's gonna collapse first. "

Yoh looked back at the scene. " What? "

Back in the grassy football field, shaman and saiyan were conversing with each other, laughing slightly.

" Was that enough for you, Horo-Horo? " chuckled Takeshi weakly.

Horo Horo tried to lift his arm as if to threaten him. " You double-crosser…! " he said, half-laughing. " You p-promised to give it your best shot! "

Takeshi drunkenly stuck out his tongue.

" I-I did, you idiot! " he yelled back crazily.

Horo Horo made a face back at Takeshi. " You didn't and… " he said. " And I'm gonna kill ya for that! "

" Bring it on, eskimo! I'm still ready! "

" Then let's do…i..it… " Horo Horo's voice was drifting away slowly.

Takeshi's was too. " R-ready or not, h-here…i…i..come… " he stammered.

Then, Horo Horo collapsed to the ground.

Takeshi was about to as well, but his stronger strength kept him from slumping into the ground. " Nice fight, buddy. "

There was something that was appearing on his chest and face that the others couldn't see. If you look closer in between the torn parts of Takeshi's shirt, and on his face, there are demon tattoos similar to Yusuke's and Raizen's.  
( That is, if you watch Yu Yu Hakusho! )

If you guys hadn't guessed it yet, Takeshi has evolved into a god demon. And I mean the kind similar to Raizen.

Then, Takeshi fell as well.

Anna raised a brow. " Told you. " she said.

The battle was over.

But the story's still going on.

So, was it okay? Who won?

It seems Takeshi just did. His Spirit Gun did the trick. Oh yeah! Before I forget, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, okay? Don't sue me! I don't own it, I swear!

And uh, sorry, real sorry for the long vacation.

Hehe. Well, Takeshi won since Horo Horo collapsed first than he did. He still regained his consciousness till then. If you watch other anime tournaments, you'll see what I mean by Takeshi winning.

So, can I ask you people to vote?

What couple do you want to live happily ever after?

If you answer me, I might just have a good idea to please you guys.

TakeshiXAnna

YohXAnna

HoroHoroXAnna ( I know it's weird, but it might help! )

Thanks so much and don't forget to review.

My new name,

Kazuo Toshiro


	14. I won't back down!

Disclaimer: I have never owned any of the characters in this fic, except for Takeshi.

FROM THE AUTHOR WHO JUST TOOK A LONG VACATION:

Hi, readers! Can you imagine? It took me almost a year or so to write the next chapter of my story! I'm such a procrastinator. I really am sorry about the whole thing. I hope I won't make a lousy writer---I want to write my own novel in the future.

Well then, when we were last with the gang, Takeshi and Horo Horo fought and Horo Horo lost. I have to admit that, that last chapter was pretty confusing. I myself found it way puzzling. So, in this next part, I'll stop with the "too-much-anime-crossovers" thing. It's driving me crazy. Okay, so I asked you to vote: who should be together? Anna and Yoh, Anna and Takeshi or Anna and Horo Horo?

There were, as I suspected, none for Horo Horo's side.

Look here, I hate to be a spoiler. You'll find out which couple won. And I'll bet you it's a sure winner. So then, let's get on with the fic.

Hey ho,

Kazuo Toshiro

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

I won't back down!

There was long pause.

The smell and the presence of the battle still hovered in the air.

And two fallen warriors have sanked into the ground, waiting for…

"Horo Horo!"

Yoh sprinted down to his friend and tried to help him up.

Horo Horo was alive and conscious. He smiled weakly. "Hey."

Then he looked around. "Where's the boy?" he asked.

Yoh glared at the other warrior who was still on the ground. "Doesn't matter." Yoh said quickly as he dragged Horo Horo into the bleachers. "The only thing that matters is getting you outta here."

Then, there was a faint cough.

Yoh and Horo Horo stopped and looked back.

There was nobody paying attention to the other guy. Nobody but Yoshikawa, Takeshi's good friend.

Takeshi slowly got up with the help of Yoshikawa. He laughed meekly and said, "That was a good fight."

Horo Horo bowed down his head and smirked. "Yeah," he muttered. "But, I'm still better than you are."

Takeshi chuckled and reached down to pick up his jacket. Yes, he was weak and injured (not seriously, mind) but, he still had the energy to move on.

He looked up at Anna and said loudly, "So, are you still game?"

Anna smiled, impressed and began to walk down to Takeshi. Just as she reached the last step, Yoh let go of Horo Horo and blocked Anna's way with both his arms up.

Anna took a step backwards, taken aback. "What-what the hell do you think you're doing, Yoh!"

Takeshi's face twisted into confusion. "Yoh, what are you---" he started.

"You are not going to take Anna from me." Yoh said firmly, breathing hard and glowering at Takeshi. "Ever since you came, you've ruined everything. Yeah, I did say that I was scared of Anna, but that doesn't mean you can just take her away like that."

Horo Horo stared at Yoh, then grinned to himself, feeling proud.

Takeshi, meanwhile, didn't say anything and kept calm.

Yoh continued. "Anna is very precious to me and I would never let her go, whatever the cost. She's not yours, she's mine, Takeshi. And don't you dare touch her again."

Yoh was getting all fired up. He was boiling with anger and jealousy. He wanted to end Takeshi, even if it takes taking away Takeshi's life.

_He's blinded by anger. He's determined to protect the one he loves the most._ Takeshi understood Yoh very well. He knew love. He had been through this before, when he was still a normal guy, living the normal life of an ordinary kid. He may be different now, but he still knew how love works. Especially the kind that involves man and woman.

"Let's settle this with a fight." Yoh said, still feeling angry. "You, me, one on one fight. Me, I won't use my spiritual energy. You, won't use your saiyan, demon and spiritual energy."

Amidamaru appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "Master Yoh!"

Takeshi nodded, and said, "Swell."

Yoshikawa frowned."You're not saying you're gonna fight again!" he stammered incredulously.

Takeshi just gave him a simple thumbs-up. That, explained it all.

Yoh smiled mischievously. "This will determine who'll have Anna. Who's worthy enough to be with her. And that will be me."

"Do what you want. I won't stop you."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I'll win and I won't back down."

"I won't back down either."

Yoh made his way to the center of the field. "So, you still gonna fight? Or are you going chicken?" he said mockingly.

"I'm not chickening out. I'm going to fight you." Takeshi answered.

Yoh shot back, "Then, get ready, saiyan."

Takeshi tried to straighten himself up and tossed his jacket to Yoshikawa.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Yoshikawa asked again.

Takeshi replied with a wink, "Don't worry." Then he stood opposite Yoh and vice versa.

Yoh put up a stance. "You ready?" he jeered. "In three counts; one, two and…three!"

He tore for Takeshi and threw a back kick to his face. Takeshi vanished and counterattacked Yoh with a burning punch to the abdomen.

Yoh staggered forward but kept moving on. He tried to elbow Takeshi but the saiyan blocked it with his fingers and hit Yoh with his knee. Then, Takeshi punched Yoh several times that the others could not even see his arms anymore. The last punch hit Yoh squarely in the stomach and threw him into the bleachers.

But Yoh wouldn't give up. He helplessly tried his very best to land a punch or a kick on Takeshi, but of course, he could not. Takeshi was way stronger than Yoh. They both swore that they would never ever back down and not one of them broke their promise.

"Presence of mind, Yoh." Takeshi reminded as they fought. "Be as still as the sky and be faster than lightning."

Yoh ignored his reminders and continued fighting relentlessly but, still he fails. The fight took so long. Yoh was taking too much hits. Whatever punch or kick he throws at Takeshi, it was no use.

Horo Horo and Hao stared in despair. Yoshikawa was feeling cool, but he sort of pitied Yoh. Was Takeshi trying to torture him till he dies? No way. Takeshi always knows what he's doing.

But, Anna was slowly getting more and more worried and her heart was hurting badly.

She wanted Yoh out of there.

Yoh was getting more beaten up and badly, too.

He was trying his best to keep fighting. Takeshi was injured but he was still intact, and fighting.

Finally Anna couldn't take it anymore. She was about to shout out when Takeshi suddenly spoke.

"You love her so much, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Yoh was on the ground, his knee bent down. Takeshi was standing up and looking down at Yoh seriously.

"Don't you?" he repeated.

"Of course I do!" he yelled furiously. "Why would I be fighting if I don't?!"

Takeshi chuckled to himself and smiled cheerfully at Yoh. He spread out his arms.

"Hit me."

Yoh stared. "What?"

"Hit me with your most powerful blast."

Anna and the others stopped in confusion. What was this?

Takeshi grinned warmly. "Merge with Amidamaru, do what you want. I won't fight back."

Yoh gawked at him. "What do you mean…?"

Takeshi gazed into the night sky. "Yeah, you're right. I do love Anna, too. From the first time I saw her. Her strength, her compassion, I liked that. But, I do know my limits."

He looked back at Yoh. "Yoh, who are you kidding? I won't take Anna away from you. This is just one common high school prom. It just happened that I was first in asking her 'cause you were frightened," he said with a laugh. "Come one, Yoh, hit me with your best shot. I know it'll satisfy you. Yoh, hit me, I'll leave both of you together."

Yoh and the others stopped to ponder about Takeshi's dangerous offer.

Anna and Yoh loved each other but they couldn't kill him.

Horo Horo was feeling hesitant, too.

But, Hao…the evil in his heart was greedy. Greedy for pain.

Then, Yoh said shortly, "I won't."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "What?"

"I won't."

Takeshi was about to reply back when Hao rushed down the staircase and shouted, "You stupid idiot! Hit him! Make him pay for what he's done!"

Yoh shook his head and slowly went back up to the bleachers.

"Yoh!" Hao screamed in frustration.

Yoh took no notice. But, Hao suddenly pulled out his sword from underneath his jacket. He unsheathed it and the Spirit of Fire appeared beside him.

"Damn it, Yoh, you are so weak." He snarled. "I'm gonna do it myself."

Hao did Spirit Ball mode and the big figure of his spirit formed and he was standing on its shoulder.

"I'm going to use your signature move, bro, but with a little twist to it." He smirked.

Hao summoned up all his energy and shouted, "GRAND…HALO…."

Yoh quickly barricaded Hao's path. "I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Get out of there, you fool!" Hao shouted.

Takeshi touched Yoh's shoulder softly. "Sorry 'bout this, Yoh."

He flung Yoh to the ground and he fell on his back.

"What?! Are you insane??" Yoh screamed.

Takeshi flashed a salute. "Don't worry." And he faced Hao, calling out, "Thanks, Hao!"

Hao laughed evilly. "No problemo, pal."

"BLADE!!!!"

The enormous spiritual blade reached its goal.

Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo and Yoshikawa yelled but their voices were barely heard because of the deafening sound.

There was a blinding flash of light that seemed like it lasted forever…

…then, it faded.

So, Takeshi was getting all wacko, risking his life.

Right, well, I'm guessing you already know whether Takeshi's okay or not.

Remember: I listed him as a saiyan. So, I have lots of work to do. I'm already a high school student. I'm tired and I'm busy, so you guys try to appreciate this chapter.

This fic is getting in my schoolwork's way and I'm just trying to do this so as to please you, the readers.

So, don't forget to review and I'll catch up sooner or later. Probably sooner.

Hey ho,

Kazuo Toshiro


	15. Thank you, Teacher

**Chapter 15**

**From the very busy author:**

**Hi to all. Sorry for keeping you guys hanging. I was busy and I still am. Here's the fifteenth chapter of my fanfic. After this fic, I'm not going to writing a new fanfiction. I am sooo busy. And I'm working on a spy thriller, a story that really came from my imagination so, I'm taking a break from fanfics for a long while. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks for taking your time reading my fanfic. I appreciate that. Your reviews help me improve and grow as a writer. I'm not going to be saying my good-byes and thanks you's and…sorry's in the last chapter, Chapter 16.**

**Yep, this chapter's the second to the last chapter.**

**You'll see which guy Anna ends up with in this chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Hey ho,**

**Kazuo Toshiro**

**Thank you, Teacher.**

Hao smirked, looking down into the smoke and the rubble below him.

"Hah," he said scornfully. "This was a complete waste of our time and my energy."

Down below, near the bleachers, Yoh and Anna stared into the place where Takeshi had once been in horror.

Horo Horo was speechless while Yoshikawa got down on his knees in defeat.

After a few seconds, Yoh looked up at his brother and shouted furiously, "Why the hell did you do that?? He was innocent and you killed him…dammit…" Hot and angry tears welled down his face. "You heartless monster…" he said in between sobs.

"You're dead, Hao," Anna said in a dead voice. A dead voice is much worse than an angry voice. It sounded final and so terrible. But, Hao wasn't scared.

"So!" he mocked. "You're on his side now, eh? But, the fool's dead now and none of you can do anything about it!" He laughed maniacally.

Anna lost it. "I'm a spirit medium! I'll summon him back!" she screamed.

"You can summon back his soul but, he's still dead, Anna!" Hao shouted back. "And, like I said, there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah?"

It wasn't Anna's voice. Nor was it Yoh's, Horo Horo's or Yoshikawa's. But, it sounded awfully familiar. The voice came from behind Hao. Whoever it was, he made the hairs at the back of Hao's head stand up in fear.

"Hah!" the voice chuckled. "Did you really think I was going to let myself be blown up by a maniac like you?"

Hao swallowed anxiously. "A…are you…talking to me?" he asked slowly, barely getting the words out.

"Hell yeah, of course I'm talking to you," the voice said cockily. "Hao, I was commanding Yoh to hit me, not you. What are you, deaf? You may look like him, but you're not Anna's goofy fiancée, are you?"

Hao slowly craned his neck to look at the one who was speaking with such confidence behind him. What met his eyes nearly threw him off balance.

"Surprise," Takeshi said softly.

"What…?" Hao said, not believing what he was seeing.

Takeshi grinned then; he pushed his foot into the Spirit of Fire's enormous back and bounced off of it.

He pulled back his fist, putting all of his energy into it. It shone in a white and blue glow and…it kept expanding (the glow, I mean). Once it got to its full potential, Takeshi shouted at Hao, "You're not a very powerful guy, are you?" and lunged at him, faster than the speed of light and hit Hao's face with his glowing fist.

Hao screamed in pain and was hurled far into the field, finally hitting a thick, cemented wall. Rocks and other debris rained down around him and he was covered in thick smoke, rendering him unconscious.

"And, I haven't cheated because I'm not in Super Saiyan mode!" Takeshi yelled. He laughed and slowly descended down to the ground.

Without looking at the others, Takeshi commented, "Yoh, you really have to take that nutty brother of yours to a shrink. He's going to need it." He shook his head, faking anguish.

Yoh and the rest ogled at him in amazement. They couldn't say anything.

Suddenly, Yoh scampered up to Takeshi and punched him in the face.

Takeshi backed off, rubbing his cheek. "Hey yo, man," he said, surprised. "What the heck was that for?"

Yoh didn't say anything. He just bowed down his head and sobbed in a childish kind of way. "I'm sorry," he said in a baby-like voice.

Takeshi stopped and looked at him, flabbergasted. Then, he showed off a goofy smile and said jovially, "No need to be sorry, man!" He patted Yoh's back hard, laughing.

"Takeshi," the spirit medium said.

He looked up into the bleachers and saw Anna……..carrying a gigantic rock on her shoulders. Takeshi gulped. "Umm…practicing body-building, Anna?" he joked.

Big mistake.

Anna tossed the rock towards Takeshi, hitting him squarely on his face.

"Yowch!" he shouted in pain. He grasped his head tightly, gritting his teeth in agony.

"Dammit, Anna!" he shouted. "That hurt!"

Then, he shook his head and laughed again. "Got me there!" he said loudly.

Anna grinned proudly at him.

"Hey, dude!" Horo Horo called out.

Takeshi darted over to him and crouched down beside his fallen friend. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, mate, 'bout what happened earlier," Horo Horo said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Takeshi chuckled. "All is forgiven," he said.

Yoshikawa and Yoh jogged over to Takeshi.

"Hey, Takeshi," Yoshikawa piped up. "Tell us, how did you survive that attack of Hao's?"

"Easy," Takeshi said. "When he fired that blast, I teleported behind him. Simple as that."

"But…but…" Yoh stammered. "We didn't see you appear behind him…"

"Oh, I was behind the Spirit of Fire. How the hell were you supposed to see me with the size of that thing? It's colossal!" Takeshi laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to add a little drama---everybody's likes that, right?" he added as an afterthought.

Everybody laughed with Takeshi.

"Well, I don't," Anna suddenly said.

Everybody stopped laughing.

"Aw, don't be like that, Anna," Takeshi said.

Anna smiled. "I don't like drama, but I liked what you did. It was amazing."

"No biggie," he said, grinning.

Takeshi helped Horo Horo up and shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a bean. Yes, a bean. Or, in other words, the legendary Senzu Bean of Dragon Ball fame. (This is the last anime crossover in this fic!)

"Eat this, it will make you feel better," Takeshi instructed. Horo Horo slowly opened his mouth and Takeshi dropped the bean into it. Horo Horo chewed it and swallowed.

Suddenly, Horo Horo straightened up. His wounds were still there, but he felt as good as new! He felt like he was filled with so much energy that he jumped for joy.

"Takeshi, dude!" he said happily. "What the hell was that bean? Where did you get it?"

Takeshi just laughed. He winked.

"Hey, guys," he said loudly. "How about going back into the prom house?"

"Yeah!" Yoshikawa and Horo Horo yelled gleefully.

Yoh didn't cheer nor even smile. His shoulders drooped down. Takeshi sensed jealousy and loneliness.

"Well, of course, Yoh's going to be hanging out with Anna, you know, dancing, spending precious time together…" Takeshi said teasingly.

Yoh looked up at him in astonishment. He mouthed a "What".

"This is one thing you gotta thank your madcap brother for," Takeshi said. "Yoh and Anna, new partners! Horo Horo with the Ainu girl----oh yeah, man, sorry about the jacket," he added, grinning sheepishly at Horo Horo.

"No problem, pal," Horo Horo said, grinning.

"Anyway, we're fair 'cause my jacket in shreds, too," Takeshi said, pointing at the jacket Yoshikawa was holding. "See that?"

Horo Horo laughed.

"Yoshikawa, find your own date," he said to the nervous young teenager.

Yoshikawa just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Hao…" Takeshi looked over to Hao's direction. He laughed. "Just leave him there in the meantime. Let the poor guy rest. He's seen enough action already. Must've raised his blood pressure. We'll take him before we head home,"

They laughed.

Yoh looked at Takeshi with concern and asked, "How about you?"

"What do you mean 'how about me'?"

Yoh gave Anna a fleeting look and raised his eyebrows at Takeshi.

"Ohhhh," Takeshi finally understood. "Don't worry about me, man. I'm going to be fine."

"But…"

"I'm going to be hitting the buffet table. Did I mention that food is the love of my life?" Takeshi laughed. "Never knew that, didn't you? No offense, Anna, but before I even I discovered girls, I discovered food and I loved them!"

Soon, they were headed back into prom hall, back inside.

All of a sudden, Yoh asked Takeshi in panic, "Oh man, what am I going to do about Tamao?"

"Who?" Takeshi asked. "Oh, your date,"

Yoh nodded quickly.

"Sorry, Yoh, I'm not going to be her date for you,"

"At least, help me out here!"

Takeshi laughed boisterously. "That's your problem!"

Yoh frowned in defeat. "Aw, man,"

While snacking on the buffet table (Takeshi, I mean), Yoh walked up to him and said, "Hi,"

"Yo," Takeshi said, without looking up.

Suddenly, to Yoh's uttermost surprise, Takeshi said, "Say, Yoh, want to learn some lessons from me?"

"Say what?" Yoh said blankly.

"I mean, do you want to learn new moves, new tricks and become stronger, mind, body and soul?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I can teach you that. I mean, if you're willing to be my student."

Yoh paused and pondered on what he said. This was an offer that will probably be offered only now. If he denied it, he may not be offered again next time. And, he liked Takeshi's offer.

"I'm not going to be offering this again to you next time," Takeshi reminded him.

Yoh's fears were confirmed. Then, he stood up straighter and said in a confident voice, "Okay, I accept." This was something he couldn't pass up.

Takeshi took a bite out of a chicken leg and said, "Good choice, Yoh. Tomorrow morning, 6 am, we start training. Tell Anna I'll be training you for a year."

Yoh felt his sweat go cold. "But…but…she'll be furious! Anna's has always been my trainer,"

"That's your problem," Takeshi said again.

Yoh asked in an irritated voice, "Why don't you just help me?"

Takeshi looked up at him and stared right into his eyes. "Because," he said solemnly. "You need to learn how to be independent. This is your first lesson, Yoh. I'm not always here to help you out. Same as with your friends. You should learn how to speak for yourself. You can speak, can't you? Asking somebody else to do your work for you just because you're too scared to do it yourself is an act of a coward. And I don't train cowards, you got that?"

Yoh nodded. Takeshi's words hit Yoh hard. He turned to walk away.

Suddenly, he looked back and said, "Thank you, Teacher."

**I accept reviews, good or bad. I'm busy, but I want to clear out all my debts here in **

**Kazuo Toshiro**


	16. Instilled in me

**Chapter 16 – The Last Chapter**

**As I said before, this is the final chapter of my fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kazuo Toshiro**

**GOOD-BYE, TEACHER!**

Takeshi Himura has been teaching Shaman King, Yoh Asakura for over a year now.

He taught him many things. He taught him the proper values he should have in his life. He taught him new moves. He taught him many tricks to use in battle. He taught him how to fly, how to teleport and how to use the After Image Technique (of Kid Goku's in DragonBall).

He taught him how to live his life well and to the fullest. He taught him that maturity and having a sense of right and wrong is important in one's life but, he encouraged him to still have fun because in life, there are no second chances. He told him that when there's an opportunity waiting for you, grab it before it goes away because it may never come back again.

Takeshi taught Yoh many things about life, about everything. About everything that Yoh will need in his life, in his future.

Months passed.

Yoh, Anna and the rest of the SK gang had learned to treat Takeshi as family, especially Yoh. Though they are both of the same age, Yoh looked up to Takeshi as a wise mentor----much like Luke Skywalker to Ben Kenobi.

Anna treated Takeshi as a fun-loving but responsible adult instead of a goofy and juvenile young teen. Horo Horo considered Takeshi a faithful comrade and they often shared fights together. He commanded respect. Takeshi was only seventeen.

Yoh and the gang often called him "Teacher" instead of his real name, Takeshi. They thought it was more appropriate.

Finally, the fateful day came when Takeshi had to go home. But, where?

Yoh and his friends were standing with Takeshi atop the old mountain where Yoh and Manta often hung out a long time ago.

"The day had to come," Takeshi said and heaved a sigh.

Yoh didn't bow down his head. He looked into his master's eyes and said, "It had to come one day and it did,"

"Of course, it did," Takeshi said. "This moment is obviously inevitable. I really needed to go home one day. I don't live here,"

Anna asked, "Where do you live?"

Takeshi looked peacefully into the pitch black sky, brightened by shining stars.

"Oh, I live very far from this place. You can't imagine. It's beyond your wildest dreams," Takeshi said. He looked at Anna and grinned.

"But, where exactly? Does it have a specific name?" Anna pressed.

Takeshi shrugged. "Let's just put it this way. I come from another time, another place, another dimension. This is not my world."

"You're an alien?" Horo Horo said in disbelief.

Takeshi laughed. "Well, sort of. But, I'm a saiyan living on Planet Earth, like you. Only it's a different kind of Earth," He grinned. "You'll know what I mean once you get there, if you can because I can't take you there,"

"Why not?" Yoh asked hopefully.

Takeshi just shook his head and when he does that, that only means that what he said is final. Nothing could change his mind so, usually, nobody went against it. That's that.

Suddenly, Takeshi reached down and grabbed his knapsack and gripped it tightly over his shoulder.

"It's time," he said finally.

The SK gang's spirits were down. They didn't want him to leave. He was their Teacher, their inspiration, their hope, the person who made their lives better.

Takeshi walked up to each one of them and gave them a big and sincere hug.

Finally, Takeshi backed away from them and said to Yoh, "I hope you grasped the meaning of everything I taught you, Yoh. You have a choice. I'm not forcing you to do what I want you to do. Your life is how you choose to live it. It depends on the choices and decisions you make. Every decision you make affects every aspect in your life, don't forget that. You have a choice. You know that, don't you?"

Yoh nodded. "Yes, Teacher."

Takeshi nodded to Anna. "Teach him well," was all he said, earning a sincere nod from the spirit medium.

"I'm sorry you can't be a Super Saiyan, Yoh," Takeshi told the Shaman King. "You don't have the blood for it, but I have no doubt that one day, if you keep on trying hard to be stronger, you'll become far greater than even Goku himself."

Yoh grinned and Takeshi grinned. Takeshi met all of their eyes and said, "See you. In the near future, I hope." And he vanished. Just like that.

Yoh looked into the skies and thought, "Teacher may be gone, but everything he taught me is not. Everything is still in here, instilled in me, in my well-being. Teacher, I promise to use everything you taught me for the good of all, as the Shaman King."

**Thanks for reading! That really meant a lot! And, reviews are still welcome!**

**Kazuo Toshiro**


End file.
